I am the Lightning Thief
by Average Canadian
Summary: Percy was playing a dangerous game. He was hanging around and falling for the Chief police's daughter Annabeth! Most people would think that wasn't so bad but when your the worlds top criminal and dodging every cop its more then just bad. He had to stay away and yet he just couldn't. It was like trying to run away from a body part attached to you.
1. Prologue

******Hey guys, so this is my second story and it took 5 months to gather info and ideas for this one so i hope that you enjoy it ;)**

Prologue

"ENOUGH!" Athena Chase the police chief of Manhattan commanded over the bickering of 20

or so private investigators who were seated around a large conference table. Her presence

sent off an aura of authority when the investigators noted her steely grey eyes piercing their very

marrow they quieted down immediately as if hypnotized. "Its been four years since the first strike the

Lightning Thief has made, he has managed to steal 56 items in those 4 years costing over 489

billion dollars put together. I know that all of you are from different countries who have lost some of

your national treasures but arguing isn't going to affect anything." Athena took her seat daintily and

exhaled through her nose "He has not left any evidence save his symbol, a small metallic lightning

bolt and some carnage from walls, floors and ceiling that he busted to use as an entrance. We don't

even have a picture of him! We are supposed to state our next move of action in capturing this

mastermind meanwhile all of you are arguing on which stolen piece was the most valuable!" a few of

the members looked down at their iced lemon water sheepishly avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Athena closed her eyes and rubbed her temples before continuing "being a private investigator on

this case has been maddening for me and I believe the same for you but since I'm being promoted

to the chief of Police for Manhattan I won't be following this case any longer and I need you all to

work together without me." most of the members nodded slowly "the Lightning thief has angered all

seven continents with his thievery, you should be honored that your country thought you were the

best to send you out to Manhattan to help solve this Mystery now what do you propose we do?"

Athena gazed around praying that one of the investigators would have at least something. An Italian

man with deep brown hair and knobby nose wearing a white suit stood up "We have tried

everything, hidden cameras, booby traps, extra guards, fake treasures on display but nothing has

worked. We need a new angle on this, we need to think outside the box" the Man explained in a

deep rich italian accent. Athena raised an eyebrow "continue" she said interested on what this man

had to say. "Well" he said "we are so concerned that the thief will make it out of the crime scene that

we only set up guard in and around that area that we think it will happen. We aren't blocking off the

streets around it, if we set guards and helicopters around every street in that area for 3 mile radius

he won't have an escape route." Athena tucked a loose blonde strand behind her hair and leaned

back, analyzing and calculating if there were in faults in the plan. "What about underground" Athena

spoke slowly "in the sewers and pipes? a person could with the right gear travel down a pipe and

into the river." The man sat down and muttered a few incomprehensible italian curses "We couldn't

use metal detectors because the pipes themselves are metal but we could use dogs" a small lady

with frizzy black spoke up. Athena smiled "Good idea Genine! special trained dogs can detect a

body 60 ft under water so why not with the manholes? We'll have people placed over each drain

pipe and manhole with a dog just in case." Athena neatly stacked her folders and stood up "I believe

we have a plan of action that might actually work. You should discuss on who will organize what

tomorrow but for now this meeting has concluded" Athena briskly walked over to the door and held it

open for the others saying her quick goodbyes. When the last of the investigators had exited Athena

walked into her cleared office and placed the crisp papers inside her work bag. Athena turned on her

heels and headed for the door only stopping to flick the light switch off. She was done with building.

Next week she would be in a new office or out patrolling as the Chief Police of Manhattan. This

thought graced a small smile on her lips, it had been almost a year since she was asked to drop her

job as one of the top police officers in Manhattan to help with the Lightning Theif case and now she

was returning to the job she loved. Athena stepped outside into the crisp January air still smiling but

it was cut into a frown when she saw the slashed tires of her grey suv. Sighing Athena dug her

phone out of her purse and called a tow truck off speed dial. A few rings before a gruff voice

answered "Hey Athena, slashed tires again eh?" Athena chuckled "Yep, more teens upset about the

imprisonment of their gang buddy I presume Jeff" "Do ya need a ride today? or do I take her right to

the shop" Athena squinted at her watch "My son just finished his shift so I'll catch a ride with him, I'll

leave the keys to my car in the crook of the front left wheel" Jeff grunted in return "I'll be there in 15

minutes, bye" "bye" Athena returned before pressing hang up. One phone call and 10 minutes later

Athena was climbing into the front of a Manhattan police car the driver waiting patiently. "How was

your last day as one of the top private investigators?" The blonde haired, grey-eyed young police

man asked as they pulled away Athena sighed "Horrendous, but I managed to get the team a plan

before I departed" The man smiled "You know, now that you're entering this new job as chief police I

could technically call you Chief Mama bear" "Malcolm" "Yea?" "Shutup"

.o0O0o.

Athena flung open the door to her two story house with Malcolm at her heels. "Annabeth were

home" she called out while setting her purse down on the kitchen table "In the living room" came a

feminine return. Athena stepped into the living room and saw Annabeth perched on the loveseat

reading a rather large book with a lime green cover. Athena sighed and rolled her eyes she walked

up to Annabeth then planted two hands on her hips slightly glaring at her book engulfed daughter.

Annabeth glanced innocently up "is something wrong?" she asked in a small voice "in fact there is,

as much as I love seeing you filling your head with knowledge you have no social life, you need to

get out there and meet people!" Annabeth groaned and shut the book placing gently on the glass

table beside her "You used to have friends, you had Luke Castellan and… and… Perry was it?"

Annabeth crossed her arms "It was Percy, and he moved away and gave me the wrong phone

number and Luke he- he" Annabeth's voice cracked before she could finish. Athena sat beside her

daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you're not going to tell me what happened

with Luke but can you do me a favor? can you at least try and make a friend before Christmas break

is over?" Athena looked over to her daughter hopefully. Annabeth's eyes started to get glassy. She

shook her head "No" she whispered before she slipped out of Athena's hand and ran upstairs.

Athena put a hand to her forehead. Luke, that kid with the blonde hair and blue eyes the boy who

dated her daughter, the one who dumped her and made go into a shell. She swore if she ever met

that boy again she was skin him then dunk him into a pot of boiling oil. Little did Athena know was as

she was thinking of Luke the Lightning Thief was on the move again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

All was quiet. The only sound that was heard was the low rumble of the Jumbo Jet as it soared through the quiet night

air heading eastbound toward Paris the city of love. Nestled deep in the empty dark luggage compartment, hugging the

sides of the jet a figure in black waited. Since the flight took off four hours ago he had been there silently praying that

no one would find him. His clothes weren't the clothes of the baggage man, black long sleeved shirt that ended with

thumb holes, black pants, stretchy black electro magnetic gloves and socks, a discreet black tool belt filled with small

emergency gadgets, a black ski mask that only showed his sea green eyes, a black triangular plate on his back and a

black tube with straps strung over shoulder. This was the outfit of a thief. Nervously he checked his watch _1:23 a.m. _it

was go time. The plane hit some turbulence knocking him to the ground and jitters up and down his spine. _Don't throw _

_up Don't throw up! Don't throw up!_ Queasily he padded down the belly of the plane until he was a the the very end. He

pressed a button on his tool belt allowing energy to pass through wires up his arms and down his legs into the socks and

gloves. Once fed with the life giving energy the gloves and socks seemed to have a mind of their own as they pulled

Percy to the wall of the jet. Spiderman would be proud with the way he crawled up the wall to the ceiling careful not to

make even the slightest noise. The compartment wall curled as Percy ascended until he was dangling by his hands and

feet off the ceiling. Cautiously Percy put his ear to the ceiling and tapped it twice. A lower note returned to his ear, it

was hollow on the other side. Feeling around his tool belt he found a small circular puck that had a antenna like stick

poking up from the center which Percy grabbed with his teeth and pulled on. The metallic stick extended until it was it

was the length of a ruler satisfied with the length Percy stuck the bottom of the puck onto the ceiling of the baggage

compartment then moved the antenna until it was vertical before pressing a button located on the side of the puck. The

tip of the antenna started to glow a robin eggs blue and slowly it began to circle around leave a short blue ghost tail on

the ceiling. As the tip heated up a laser shot out and hit the ceiling at an outward 45 degree angle making sparks fly and

aluminate the dim baggage compartment. Spinning faster and faster it slowly started penetrating the thick ceiling until

light seeped through the circular cut the laser made. Percy hit the off switch then returned the laser puck to his tool

belt. Then he pushed the laser cut area up and to the side letting the light flood onto him momentarily before hauling

himself up. Just as he expected he was in the jets bathroom, in between the toilet and the wall. Suddenly a huff and a

mumble shattered the silence. Percy's heart raced, his body rigid. Slowly he turned to see a security guard perched on

the porcelain toilet with his navy blue pants and Sponge bob square pants undies at his feet, like any security guard he

was wearing sunglass, ear communicator, and a gun. Percy's blood ran cold as he eyed the gun and thought of the man

grabbing it came to mind. But he didn't. The security guy just sat there hands lolled either side of him while he breathed

deeply _He's asleep_ Percy realized before he chuckled _He must of gotten one of the drugged drinks I set up_. Percy silently

thanked Nico for the idea. Slowly he angled himself around the sleeping body careful to breathe quietly and move slow.

He opened the door from the bathroom to the passenger seating area a crack and gazed through into the dimmed area.

The coast was clear. Slithering through the door and up the wall he blended in with the darker area. Percy noted that

the all the seats that usually were meant for passengers were ripped out, the back half of the plane was completely

empty except a ring of heavily armored guards facing outward. In the center of that barrier laying on a weight sensitive

stand was the treasure he was after. This expensive object was the key to life, if he failed to retrieve it murder would be

made in a castle standing in New York. A few Guards were lingering on the sides but most were drowsing in their bunks.

Looking closely at the guards you could see slumped shoulders, fluttering eyes, yawns, small discreet stretches and

head lolls. These guards were exhausted all thanks to the coffee they drank before boarding, the coffee that was served

to them by a happy fellow named John with black hair, a black beard and sea green eyes. Percy smiled at the memory.

They were protecting one of the most valuable pieces on earth, the sceptre with the cross, while it toured the world.

They were using stealth mode to get it into Paris, the guards were dressed in tourist clothing and they were using what

looked like a normal airplane just to avoid the lightning thief only to be served coffee at Kroners Café by the top notch

thief. One of the security guards standing in the circle started to slowly drip his head down until it hit his chest, soon he

was dozing in a stand position but nobody noticed. Perfect. Eagerly Percy crept up the wall and onto the ceiling trying to

hug it. Apparently the ceiling hated hugs. Percy found himself swinging loosely by one hand. Percy mentally slapped

himself, of course the whole friggin plane wasn't going to be metal! Just the spine! This was going to be like walking

over a beam that was 200 meters in the air. Yeah try to call that easy. One hand and foot at a time Percy made it to the

middle of the security circle. He gazed down at the sceptre and analyzed that his looked identical thanks to Leo with a

sleek long golden neck and one of the largest diamonds in the world. Only Percy's version was only plated with gold and

the diamond was only glass but with a silver lightning bolt in the middle. Carefully Percy lowered his upper body until he

was dangling by his feet and took out his elegant fake of the sceptre of the cross from the tube on his back. This switch

would either kill or save his family. With skilled quick hands he switched them then held his breath. Nothing. Slipping

the sceptre of the Cross into the tube Percy carefully crawled back to the bathroom. No one had noticed. He was still

untouched. More importantly his family was still untouched. Percy shook his head and crawled back into the hole pulling

the cut out lid over again sealing Percy in darkness. The Heist was 2/3rds down all that was left was the escape. Silently

he snuck down the side until he was at the bottom of the plane then he grabbed a small oxygen mask and pulled it over

his face covering his nose and mouth. Pulling out the Laser puck again he repeated the process from stage 1 and this

time the puck made an inward 45 degree angle so that the Percy could cover the hole again. Using the magnetic gloves

Percy lifted the circular shape out and to the side. The wind howled and pulled at Percy pushing him toward the hole.

Quickly he slithered out into the night air, reached in and sealed the hole making sure to add the puck back into his belt.

The frigid wind tugged and ripped at his clothes pulling him back. One quick flick of the control panel and Percy was

flying toward the ground at a ear popping speed just the height was making his brain skitter and his stomach to churn.

Note; the one weakness of the Lighting Thief is Heights. Quickly Percy pressed a small green button on the control

panel. The triangular plate on his back whirred and stretched catching the wind as it grew. Soon Percy was gliding

silently on his personal hang glider. Now he just had to find his ticket back to his blackmaile- er employer to deliver this

piece. He placed himself between the north star and the Moon while he panickly searched for a broken old barn below.

Success. Percy nose dived spinning toward the rusty brown barn while bile rose in his throat and his knees shook as the

wind yelled in his ears _For them do it for Them Do it for them._ Closing his eyes he sent a silent prayer up then evened

out the hanglider barely skimming the top of a small birch tree as he whizzed by. The barn was right in front of him and

was coming closer by the minute, he had to angle himself just right or he would be in for the hospital and they were too

nosy for Percy's likings. Whoosh. He made it through the barn doors and landed running on the hard packed earth floor.

Swiftly Percy hit the green button on the tool belt control panel and the hang glider slowly collapsed and folded but that

didn't stop Percy from running to a black hover craft hidden in the blanket of darkness in the corner of the barn. He

leaped inside rolled once then stood up. As expected he was greeted with a fist pump and small victory high five by a

guy with olive skin, shaggy black hair and death black eyes and a lean Latino guy with a scoop of curly brown hair and

deep brown eyes. "World:0 The Lightning Thief: 57" Leo whispered as he shot Percy a grin. Percy grinned and turned to

Nico "how did hacking the security cameras go?" "All that the footage will show is a few dozing guards throughout the

entire trip" Nico mumbled while pointing to a small laptop that was placed on the floor. "Lets get this baby started" Leo

announced while flipping some switch. The hovercraft began to hum and shift as it started floating, the fan on the back

started to spin, the noise started to get louder. Leo tracklessly steered the hovercraft out of the barn doors then cranked

it up to full speed flying over the countryside at a thrilling pace making hair jump and cheeks blow as they sailed toward

the beach. .o0O0o. Percy hated airplanes. Just the thought of it nauseated him but here he was sitting in the passenger

seat of Air France airlines plane while he tried to ignore the snoring of Leo and Nico who were conked out besides him.

The dimmed lights suddenly turned up momentarily blinding Percy "Thank you for riding air France" a flight attendants

voice sweetly sang through the speaker "Please remain seated while we land" Percy nudged Leo and Nico "But I don't

want to leave, give me 5 more minutes with pookie?" Leo dreamily grumbled "We're here" Percy hissed in his ear. Leo

sat upright and spilled the bag of peanuts that had been sitting on his lap "already? but we just took off 10 minutes ago"

"No" Percy corrected " we took off 7 hrs and 25 minutes ago." Nico yawned and stretched almost punching Percy in the

eye "Lets get our luggage and get the hell outta here" Nico said opening his dopey eyes. Three burgers, Two chocolate

milkshakes and one energy drink later Percy was unlocking the door to the new apartment his dad Poseidon Atlantis had

purchased for him. He had so much as opened the door a crack when two giants emerged and pretty much assaulted

him with kisses "Festus! c'mere boy, I missed you so much" Leo barely finished before being knocked over by meaty

Rottweiler who was squirming and whining like a puppy on the return of his owners. A Doberman launched itself at Percy

whimpering with joy "Aww Mrs. O'Leary did Dad feed you yet?" on the mentioning of food both dogs became attentive to

Percy still wagging their entire hind quarters. Percy laughed and pushed open the door revealing a most attractive living

room with two large grey chesterfields (large sofas) with white and black cushions decorating the top. A white carpet

made the sofas pop and a lamp shone beside the sofa sitting on a glass side table which matched the glass coffee table

in the center of the room. A flat screen tv was mounted on the wall opposite the chesterfields with a cabinet beneath it

contain an x-box and 20 or so games. Leo whistled "Your dad has really outdone himself now" Percy laughed "He's the

second highest billionaire in the world, it was probably hard for him not to order us a pent house with a diamond ball pit

and liquid gold swimming pool." "Where's the kitchen?" Nico asked. Three minutes later and Percy was sitting on the

counter admiring the sparkling black marble counter island, the grey can't-slam cabinets and drawers and the newest of

new stainless steel appliances. "Alright to bed" Percy commanded pointing down the hall "Tomorrow is the first day of

high school for all of us and it would be a pity if you got jet lag" Nico sighed "I'm guessing you have business?" Percy

studied the two fifteen year olds, they were way too young to be dragged into doing this, Percy tried to exclude them as

much as possible but Percy himself was only 16 and he started his thievery at 12 (long story) he never let them come

with him to drop off the stolen pieces. "Ya" Percy muttered looking down. Leo groaned "well goodnig- actually its 9:30

a.m now so good day" After saying a quick good bye Percy stepped out and locked the apartment. He was going to see

them and he was going to exchange the sceptre for another 2 months of his family's lives.

**So I'm kinda nervous on what you think, took me a really long time to make this and reviews would help to ****let me know. **

.

0

O

0

.

**_T_****_hank you's to the 7 amazing people who reviewed!_**

pandalover9914

Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS

Rubyeyeswatch

Percy the Awesome

LOVELEOhowwouldn

seven Olympus savers

Nickigaby


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The grande rusty gate squealed as he pushed it open to continue the winding path toward the snow dusted abandoned

clock factory. Percy shouldered the strap that secured the cold metal tube on his back and continued cautiously. This

place had always given him the creeps ever since he started coming at age twelve. He stepped off the icy path and

crunched through the bright snow until he reached a large dead oak tree that seemed to emanate pain and fear through

its twisted branches. Effortlessly Percy climbed the tree until he reached the 3rd highest branch where an old ragged

bird nest made of hay and rotten twigs sat looking like a breeze could take it any second. Percy tapped the bottom of

the nest twice then the inside of the nest five times. The inside layer of twigs and hay peeled away and a robotic camera

arm joggled out and positioned itself on the right side of Percy's face before scanning his eye. A small beep signified

recognition and as if it was Alice in wonderland a hole appeared by the base of the tree _5 seconds_. Percy jumped off the

branch straightening his back his legs and pinning his arms to his sides like you would when falling into water from a

higher altitude. Shooting past the branches Percy entered the hole and was submerged in total darkness. Slowly he felt

the tunnel incline lucky for the plastic inside of the tube tunnel or his bottom would've be ripped off. Percy was soon

shooting forward on an underground slide. Light. He was suddenly thrown into a blinding light but Percy knew the drill

he flipped and landed on his feet. The room he was standing in was a simple area with concrete floors and walls the only

things in the room was one light hanging by a cord from the ceiling, a barred and locked gate and a huge meaty wrestler

sitting in a wooden chair puffing on a cigar. The wrestler dude noticed Percy and sat up "Bring the boss another pretty

piece Lightning?" Percy passed him the metal tube and waited while he looked over the Sceptre "I need to see them

Prometheus" Prometheus glanced up at Percy then threw him a key "10 minutes and don't make me drag you away"

Percy nodded then unlocked the old gates and walked through shutting it behind him. There was no words that could

describe the horror of this place. Rows of rusty cells containing filthy once human beings filled the room, the smell of

vomit, blood and unkempt bodies fouled the air. When the captives saw Percy a wail went up begging him to let them

go. Percy sighed and walked on to the side wall to a cell labeled A14 trying to block out the pleas and cries that

screamed from all directions. Inside cell A14 sat a lady with matted brown hair with a few grey strands buried in it, her

figure was boney thin and dark puffy circles surrounded her brown eyes but she stood proud and tall none the less. She

was taking off a torn filthy sweater and putting it on a small boy around 4 with the same brown hair and eyes that were

just as dark and filthy as the women's yet he wasn't as thin with round pink cheeks and padded hands. "Mom" Percy

said trying to contain the tears. The lady spun around and beamed at Percy "Percy" she gasped racing to bars and

sticking her hands through to clasp his face. "Pewcy" a small nasal voice said then a tug at Percy's jeans "Hey Tyson"

Percy knelt on one knee and looked his little brother over. Besides one eye being swollen shut and the fact he had dirt

smudged on his face Tyson didn't look half bad compared to the rest of the people in this hell hole. Percy knew the

answer why "You've been feeding him most of your food haven't you" Percy stated and looked at his mother through

shining eyes. Sally looked down. "Mom you have to be here for him, you can't scare him by fainting from hunger" Sally

locked eyes with Percy "He's a growing boy Percy, he just past the toddler stage and I'm his Mom I can't watch him lose

his energy and spirit, I can't deny him when he tells me he's hungry" "Pewcy, Mommy is teac- teaching me how to c-

count" Tyson stuttered proudly unaware of the worry happening. Percy gave him a smile "Really! how far can you count

now?" "one, t-two, th-three, for, five, s-sixt, seven, ei-eight, nine, t-ten" Tyson recited while he stuck up one finger for

each number then showing Percy his hands. "You're so smart" Percy smiled again then ruffled Tysons hair. Tyson smiled

brighter at the compliment. Sally sat crosslegged and Tyson crawled into her lap "Pewcy what does outside look like?"

Percy's heart squeezed "Well Tyson the air is clean and everyday the bright yellow sun crosses a bright and blue sky,

there are things called plants everywhere that are green and seem to glow when the light hits them. And creatures that

can fly sing sweetly and-" Percy's voice broke he stopped and was desperately trying not to cry for Tyson's sake "and

then at night the sky turns black a dimmer more beautiful ball of light called the moon crosses the sky and little animals

called crickets sing a melody so sweet it lulls you to sleep." Sally finished while she smiled down at Tyson. "Will i e-ever

go outswide?" Tyson asked innocently while gazing at Percy intently with his big brown eye "I'll get you outside one day

Ty, I promise" "pinkie prowmise?" Percy shook Tyson's small baby pinkie with his own "Pinkie Promise" Percy said. "1

MINUTE!" the hulky guard yelled from the other room. Percy stood up and looked down at his mom "and thats a promise

for you too" "Percy, just don't get yourself killed trying" Sally picked Tyson up and stood up so she was eye level with

him. "Luke and his gang haven't been around for 3 months now they caused most of the trouble" Percy mumbled. As

best as he could Percy stuck both arms through the bars and hugged them both. Sally looked at him with pleading eyes

"Stay safe" she whispered "TIMES UP"

.o0O0o.

Percy Flopped on his blue queen sized bed in his blue room. Tomorrow

would be the first day of Goode High and hopefully he would be able to built himself a better cover life. Slowly his eyes

fluttered shut. _For the millionth time he watched his mom and __baby brother be driven away while he __uselessly tried to _

_catch them, the bull charged he fired and blacked out. He saw a young girl __with perfect _a message "Percy we gotta go!"

something hissed in his ear. Percy jumped out of bed and pinned the voice against the wall "I know you hate school but

really?" Leo's face blurred into vision as Percy woke up "uh sorry" he dropped Leo's shoulders. Three minutes of

changing into a blue tee, jacket, jeans, runners and a breakfast of eggs and sausage later Percy was dropping Nico off 2

blocks from the school and Leo at a bus stop in the old Hyundai .They all went to the same school but to lower suspicion

it would be better if they arrived in different ways and had different cover stories. Percy pulled into the parking lot and

parked the car making sure to grab his grey back pack. Finding the Office was as easy as stealing a candy bar for Percy

(not that Percy ever stole involuntarily) Ahead of him a girl with straight black hair, skinny jeans , and a belly shirt was

arguing with the secretary "Miss Nemesis I don't see how you want me, one of the most popular kids in school, to tour

around with some lame newbie to make our school look better. I don't care that this is part of the punishment assigned

to me! I insist that I get to talk to the principal immediately!" The dark brown haired secretary rolled her eyes "Cut the

drama Drew, the principle is in a meeting and if you don't shut up I'll give you lunch time detentions over top your after

school ones." The girl Drew huffed and spun around to leave but as soon as she had turned her eyes widened a bit "You

new here Hon?" Drew asked sweetly while she batted her eyelashes thrice and shot a smile. Percy nodded "Moved here

yesterday now I need to talk to the secretary so excuse me" Drew just hung back not bothering to leave. The secretary

was way ahead of Percy. "Here's your schedule, locker combo, locker number and your agenda" an agenda? Really? "I'll

call the person who will show you around to the offi-" Miss Nemesis didn't even get to finish before Drew squealed "oh

Miss Nemesis I'm already here and if I have to do it then why not now?" Drew placed a manicured hand on Percy's Arm

and steered him towards the crowded hallway. They didn't even get to hear Miss Nemesis's response. "Let me properly

introduce myself I'm Drew Tanaka. What's your name Hon?" "Uh I'm Percy, Percy Jackson" "Percy! now that's a unique

and fab name! Around this place the most interesting name is Peyton, OH Percy here's your locker its five down from

mine!" Percy inwardly groaned. He dealt with girls like Drew all the time but he was hoping for a break. "Percy!" Drew

snapped him back "I'd like you to meet Khoine Neige, Jasmine Priss, and Nancy Bobofit" three girls seemed to magically

appear before Percy one with white blonde hair and steel blue eyes, second with brown hair and deep brown eyes, and

the last with Red hair and a pair of cloudy green eyes. "Hi!" the girls said synchronized. Percy noticed one thing similar

about each girl, they all wore revealing clothes such as low v-necks ripped skinny jeans, to tight leggings and makeup

that was perfectly done but they had overloaded on it. Drew skipped her hand through her hair and Percy caught a whiff

of some strong Nutmeg he had to hold back a cough. Drew smiled "you'll fit in at Goode just fine" the blondie named

Khoine jioned in "You could join our group 'the killers'" "the what?!" Percy exclaimed. The bell rang and students started

busying themselves to getting to homeroom swarming around the hallways like bees. A girl with golden blonde hair in a

bun passed, Percy only got a glimpse of her face but he felt like he should know her like she was a word on the tip of his

tongue. "Who was that?" Percy asked Drew as he pointed to the girl Drew's expression hardened "That's the girl with no

friends and no sense of style" Drew replied smugly "Now lets get you to homeroom, you have Paul Blofis in room 213

follow me" Drew strutted down the hallway with the girls flanked out on either side of her and the rest of the students

made a path for her while staring jealously or waving shyly. A girl with frizzy fiery red hair gave Percy a look of pity.

Finally they arrived and Drew left to go to her homeroom leaving Percy at the door. Percy strolled in and looked around,

students were taking their seats and there were only two spots left. One was in the front besides a guy who was winking

at a girl or in the back beside Leo. Not much of a choice there. Leo was animatedly talking with a girl beside him who

was absolutely stunningly beautiful she could easily be an Aphrodite Model , she had long brown hair that was braided

down the side with a feather and her eyes they looked like a shattered stain glass window in a crystal pool. Percy took

the seat beside Leo and looked around the classroom "Hey you" Percy turned, Model waved "I'm Piper what's your

name?" "Percy Jackson" he answered as he shook her hand. "You must be new, heres another newbie" Piper elbowed

Leo in the gut and he just sighed "I'm Leo Valdez, you're Percy" Leo smiled way to wide to the point his eyes slitted as

he grabbed Percy's hand and shook it up and down like it was a rat he was trying to kill "Very very very very nice to

meet you mr. Johnson" Piper rolled her eyes "and your in most of my classes" she groaned. Leo just grinned "not to

mention you have to show me around the entire day" Piper groaned again "Settle down class. Settle down" a man in a

blue button shirt and brown slacks commanded. Percy estimated that he was in his early forties, he had salt and pepper

hair with a bit of stubble and blackish brown eyes that bore through a brown pair of glasses that were perched on his

nose. "We have two new students in this home room, Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson" the teacher announced than

jestered to them "I'm Paul Blofis by the way you can call me Mr.B and I'm the english teacher here at Goode" Mr.B

walked over to the chalkboard and scribbled something down _One __paragraph on what you did this Christmas break._

Every class there after was the same to Percy. Introduction, Christmas talk, bell. Before Percy knew it he was sitting at a

lunch table with Drew, Khoine, Nancy, Jasmine and two other guys named Dylan and Peyton. Percy discreetly looked

around for Leo and Nico. Beside Piper and two other redheads was Leo and Nico was sitting with a dark haired girl in the

corner of the cafeteria. "Omi goodness that blonde witch, she constantly thinks she's better than everyone else" Nancy

complained "I was walking down the hall and she bumped into me so like I told her to watch it and she just glared at me

with those creepy eyes and told me that she would like turn me inside out! pffft Like that would ever happen" Nancy

rambled "Have you seen her wardrobe? it's like a cat's hair ball because everything is tangled and covered in goo"

Jasmine contributed to Nancy's rant "If you ask me the girl needs like new everything! Her hair is always in a bun, she

never wears make up like ever even her attitude is as ugly as the weirdo's appearance" Khoine sniffed as she gulped

down another forkful of salad. "She thinks she owns the place because her mommy is the Chief of Police." Drew stated

while applying more lip gloss "I bet I could get that chic as one of my kills" Peyton said smugly. The girls giggled

"Peyton, that would make the best and juiciest gossip! Goody two shoes with the Playboy" Jasmine giggled. Percy rolled

his eyes he was getting real sick of the populars shallow talk and he also didn't like the way they talked about the Girl as

if she was an item that needed cleaning before being sold. "Speaking of kills I'm about to move in to make one" Dylan

smirked and got up strolling in Leo's direction. A few of the girls in the cafeteria stopped and stared dreamily at the

toned and tanned Dylan Huiber, some of the guys glared in jealously. Dylan stopped beside Piper and flashed her a

blinding smile "Hey Pip, how about a movie and Dinner at my place 10 p.m. tonight?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Go buy yourself a brain Dylan and don't call me Pip" Dylan's smiled disappeared "why won't you accept?" he asked

puzzled. Piper shrugged "Why don't people blink one eye at a time? because it would be stupid!" Dylan was about to

respond when Leo cut in "Hey Dylan is it? I don't want to shatter her ego but X-Y-Z" Dylan's eyes narrowed "what the

hell is that supposed to mean wimp?" Leo just smirked "It means examine your zipper buddy, your fly is low and it's

displaying a patch of your manly neon pink heart patterned undergarments" Dylan's ears glowed glowed the color of his

under wear as he grabbed at his zipper while racing toward the door. A chorus of laughter echoed behind him. A

disgusted look crossed Drew's face "That kid beside Piper must be as much of a jerk as she is don't you think love?"

Percy stared at Leo as he high fived Piper. Leo found a friend to hang with until the next move that was good and way

better than last time. "Perce? Hun? is something wrong? if so then you can always tell me" Drew said as she scooted

over and draped an arm around his shoulders batting her mascara coated eyelashes at him. "Nope, everything is just

fine" _Liar_ "well then how about coming to one of our gangs get togethers tonight. There'll be happy drinks and

something like a stool that you get high on" Drew winked at Percy "you mean booze and drugs?" he asked. The girls just

giggled "you're cute when you're dumb" Drew commented before letting out another giggle "and yes that's just what it

is". "I can't I have to walk the neighbor's dogs tonight in central park" Percy lied "Want any help with the dog walking

Sugar? I'd be happy to walk along" Drew asked sweetly "Nope the dogs aren't friendly" Percy prayed that she wouldn't

pursue bit instead Jasmine and Nancy sighed and Jasmine uttered a high pitched "awww" Percy was confused "what?"

"You're just so sweet, being concerned that the dogs will hurt Drew" Nancy giggled again. Peyton just laughed. Before

Percy could deny anything the bell rang. Next stop gym and Percy had a bad feeling about this class.

**Thank you all reviewers**


	4. Chapter 3

**Believe it or not I fixed my laptop with a pair of nail clippers and a tongue depressor.**

Chapter 3

Change rooms never smelt particularly nice. Why would they? Sweaty sneakers, B-O and cologne haunting the air no

wonder Percy hated the place. Changing alone in that creaky place was a different experience no noise, no race to the

good spot and no hairy smelly Gorillas to change with. On the downside Percy was late, how was he supposed to know

where the gym was when his supposed guide had wandered off to take a smoke behind the dumpster. He didn't even

bother to tie the laces to his sneakers as he raced out the door planning on pretending he was there the whole time. For

the second time that day Percy walked in on Drew arguing this time with a man about a foot shorter than Percy ,

stroking his goatee and leaning on an old metal baseball bat. A shabby baseball cap sat snugly on his curly head. "I'm

not ruining my $140 manicure to play a stupid game of dodge ball!" Drew stated "and my hair took more than an hour

this morning " Nancy complained. Khione gestured to her face "also my make up. If I have to redo it then it will take like

the next two classes" Jasmine flipped her hair and gave an unbelieving laugh "there is no way I'm going to end up

smelling like a rat when I'm wearing my Perfume from Paris that was $300 dollars. So if you want to pay that to like

replace mine then be my guest." The coach huffed "Well your just gonna have to suck it up cupcakes because you're

playing dodge ball whether you like it or not!" Drew's eyes flashed dangerously then a haughty smile appeared on her

face while she examined her nails. "Coach Hedge, you're aware of who Khoine's uncle is right?" Drew said sickly sweet

"Yes" Gleeson Hedge replied gruffly "and it would be such a shame if a certain secretary was fired by him now wouldn't

it?" Drew spoke gently as if to a kid. The Coach paled and his eyes widened "Fine. Just sit on the side I guess" he

mumbled defeated. Drew, Khoine, Jasmine and Nancy smugly strutted over to the bleacher that only lined one of the

walls before whipping out phones and mirrors from thin air. Some of the students were still staring in awe or disgust at

the pack of girls for there blackmailing technique but that all changed when the coach hollered out " Listen up cupcakes,

I'm either giving you a one or a two remember it or I'll personally help you remember!" The coach swung his bat while

making a whacking sound. Five minutes later and Percy was huddled in a group watching the dark haired girl who was

with Nico at lunch give out orders "Will, Nyssa, Douglas, Juniper and Chris you're on pitching because of your

coordination and arm strength. Stay in the middle back area of our side of the gym. Rachel, Micheal and Clovis you

three are to charge the line at the beginning and knock back as many balls as possible. Stay in middle front of our side

and pick off the opponents who stray too close you guys have the speed. Hazel" a girl with co co complexion, chocolaty

brown hair and gold eyes flinched "you just gather balls and pass them to the throwers. Percy, figure out what would

work for you" The girl who was called Reyna continued on until the rest of the team had jobs. "Now to the back" she

ordered. All the students on the team obediently wandered to the back of the gym and turned to face the opponents.

Peyton, Dylan and Nico were on the other side bunched with other students as was the Blondie who was staring at Percy

like he just exploded or something. "3...2...1… GO" Coached screamed while jumping up and down excitedly. Percy

watched the runners charge the 20 balls with quick light feet snatching away most of the soft balls out of the opponents

reach. One ball didn't make it onto Percy's team and that ball was launched with precise accuration at Clovis from the

blonde. Clovis was struck in the side and stumbled back from the sheer force and power of the throw. The Blonde didn't

even smile at the victory of downing an enemy force her face was neutral like she was some sort of army drone soldier

"CLOVIS BENSON OUT!" Coach Hedge amplified. This blonde was really starting to unnerve Percy, he felt like she was

tip toeing through his memories like she was a lost file in the back of his brain. Almost every dodge ball she through

pinned someone down and the coach would jump up and down "RACHEL DARE OUT! REYNA ARELLANO OUT! HAZEL

LEVESQUE OUT! MICHEAL YEW OUT!" The blonde took and shot a speed ball straight at Percy he did the natural thing,

ducked and ball aimed for him hit Nyssa on the hip with a BOOM. "NYSSA SMITH OUT" Coach Hedge jumped again and

swung his bat. Only Dylan, Peyton and Blondie remained on the other team. And Percy was alone. Three to one and they

had a mystery blonde soldier drone! Peyton smirked and mouthed something to Dylan Time to humiliate the newbie.

BOOM, a ball slammed into the wall behind Percy stirring a memory in the back of his memory that noise was

remarkably familiar. His vision blurred and his heart's rate slowly picked up, another ball whizzed past inches from his

face making the same boom when impact was made with the wall. Blondes face shifted and molded until he was staring

at the scarred and ruggedly handsome face of Luke Castellan. Dylan and Peyton's faces made the same shifting blurry

mess until they looked just like the scowling faces of Ethan and Mark. BOOM BANG. The balls, they sounded like the

false grenades Luke had teased him with when he was just twelve. Luke's face smiled evilly and Percy heard his voice

again inside his head. Sure I can't hurt you but you have friends… More memories of Luke's cruel tricks and games on

Percy swelled inside his head as he jumped out of the way of another fleet of balls. Anger built a fire ant kingdom inside

Percy's stomach as sweat spiked his ebony black hair. Dodging wasn't going to help. Percy raced towards the non-

bleacher side of the gym while his team cheered him on. The balls were now ripping past Percy and making the same

accursed sound on the back of the gym. The side was so close when a ball Mark threw sang at his chest. Percy caught it

with his right hand before launching himself at the wall, he propelled himself upward by two springing steps up the wall

then back flipped off the side and shot the dodge ball at Ethan smacking the one eyed minion square in the chest. Percy

landed on his feet with bent knees and one steadying hand planted on the floor while the other hand was poised high

above ready for action. Luke fired a quick powerful ball at Percy's chest and in one quick motion Percy side stepped,

reached out and grabbed the hurtling ball then spun around to redirect the energy before letting it fly. The ball

connected with Luke's stomach winding him and as he fell back the face of the fierce Blonde returned with a shocked

expression lighting her Grey orbs. Another hallucination it was just another hallucination. Breathing heavily Percy shakily

wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts and faced the gaping class. Every student was staring at Percy with mouths

hanging open. All except Nico who just gave Percy an understanding look. Percy couldn't stand all there glaring eyes so

he backed up slowly letting the sweat trickle down his forehead and neck "I uh I need to use the uh Bathroom" he

muttered before jogging out the door.

.o0O0o.

Annabeth was still miffed when she crawled into her Mom's SUV. Nobody ever beat her at anything especially gym. The

rest of the school day she had to put up with girls squealing and giggling on how hot and cool _he _was, she never even

bothered to learn the strangers name. He did remind her of someone though someone who was her best friend and had

left her with the wrong phone number when he moved. Annabeth secretly hoped that Percy would come back someday

_but he wouldn't __want to be friends with the now me even if he did come back_ she thought bitterly. "So how was your

day?" Athena asked while looking into the rear view mirror at her daughter "Fine" Annabeth grumbled quietly. Athena

sighed and drove the car over to the side of the road, Annabeth looked up quizzically. "Annabeth" her mom got her

stern voice on "I didn't want to have to do this but I think I'm going to send you back to live with your father." Annabeth

snapped forward "Mom! No! Dad is oblivious to me over there and they ac-" "Annabeth" Athena warned "You've acted

depressed and won't open up to anyone and you've been like this for almost three years! All the therapists suggested

that it was my stressy crime filled work that was bringing you down and every time I ask you don't answer. So I have no

choice but to let you go" "But Mom Helen hates me" Annabeth protested "Unless you can supply a reason why you don't

have any friends, or why you barely talk that is not involved with my work then I will allow you to stay. You have one

month." Athena turned back onto the road. Annabeth remained quiet while her head was whirring. She couldn't tell her

the truth could she? No. If she said the truth then someone would die. She didn't know who or how but she knew if she

shared the truth then he would kill someone close to her. Her Mother or Malcolm maybe Bobby or Matthew she thought

panickly. She had pushed every friend she had away so that he wouldn't have many choices on victims. Annabeth

laughed inwardly at the irony of it all. The agonist _he _used to be someone dear to her someone she loved. Then she

figured out his secret or overheard it in that matter, that he was only dating her so that her mom would like him and

another secret. He told her if she said anything to anyone he would slowly pick off the ones she loved. She had to

concoct another lie and fast.


	5. Chapter 4

**My**** last chapter was to short for my liking so I made this chapter extra long. Thank you to all they last reviewers who were xxPockyStraw21xx, Percy the Awesome and of course StrawberryofLife :) please enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Percy stared at the three piglets wandering around his living room skeptically while holding his plate of breakfast. "LEO!"

he shouted over his shoulder menacingly. Leo appeared around the corner giving him a madman smile "Hey Perce see

you've met my kids" Percy rolled his eyes "they have their fathers looks" he retorted "I agree handsome devils indeed"

Leo smirked and stroked his nonexistent beard. Percy did another eye roll "Well get these pigs outta here, I'm trying to

have breakfast" Leo laughed "I can't, they're specially trained to run from humans and come only if you have a whistle"

Percy sighed "Well catch them before I make them into this" he lifted a sausage off his plate and waggled it in the air."

Leo gasped "Percy! how could you even say a thing like that about my babies!" "Why do you even need three piglets

anyways? Are you going to get them to make straw, wood and brick house's?" Percy asked while he wolfed down the

sausage. Leo gave a smile only an elfish Latino would be able to accomplish "you'll see" he said evilly. Percy gave up.

Nothing about Leo was normal. Nico suddenly walked in drowsily and caught notion of the pigs who were biting at a

towel. He eyed them warily before turning around "wake me up when I'm not hallucinating" he declared before

disappearing into his room. Percy looked at his watch 5:30 .a.m. why was he up so early? "Percy if its all the same to

you can we get to school at 6:45 today?" Leo asked while lunging for a pig and ultimately failing. Percy sighed "prank?"

"prank" Leo confirmed. Percy nodded and walked off to get ready for school and finish his breakfast. Percy wasn't

surprised when he saw the pigs again the car but this time written in black paint on the first one was the number 1 and

the second pig was labeled 2 but the third pig was marked with the number 4 "Leo you know how to count right?" Percy

asked from the driver seat Leo just smiled. Nico was still eyeing the three little pigs like they had walked off his

breakfast plate. Something clicked in the back of Percy's head "You're going to release those pigs into the school aren't

you." he more stated then asked. Leo's smile broadened and then another thing occurred to Percy "and because you

skipped a number the staff are going to be occupied looking for pig number 3" Nico chuckled "you're still trying to 'make

your mark' right?" Leo laughed "and I made piglet hoove stamps and these scissors that have a replica of pigs teeth on

the end so the joke can continue for as long as I want" Nico chuckled and shook his head "the things you come up with"

"How are you going to get them in?" Percy asked. "I discovered that the back doors emergency escape is broken and

wont lock or ring when you open it" Nico smiled "I don't even want to know where you got pigs like those". Just as

planned when they arrived at school Leo snuck the piglets into the back door. Now they just had to wait 15 minutes until

the school let students in. Sure enough as they were waiting outside a shrill scream pierced the morning air and yelling

started to erupt from the school. Leo snickered and the students waiting with to be let them into the building started

murmuring amongst themselves. Finally the doors automatic timer went off and click the doors were open. The students

entered to witness piglet 2 whizzing past squealing with a puffing Paul Blofis tie flying in mad pursuit behind the curly

tailed beast. The sight was enough to make the early students break out into fits of laughter pointing and taking videos

of the teacher as he past again. An announcement took over the intercom "attention students, attention. If you see any

pig's please ignore them and head to class. We've assigned the teachers on break to round them up. Thank you"

Someone suddenly slung an arm through Percy's and a flash momentarily blinded him. "Awww now that's a cute selfie"

Drew said from beside him "Perce Hon? I forgot to ask you for your cell phone number yesterday would you be a dear

and give it to me?" Drew batted her eyelashes and got ready to add a contact. "er actually I don't have a cell phone." He

rubbed the back of his neck. Drew looked mortified "don't have a cell phone!?" she purposely bit her lower lip "oh this is

one of those cases where your mom doesn't believe in like technology" Drew rolled her eyes dramatically " I know just

how ya feel, don't worry I'll get Daddy to get you like the newest phone on the market" Drew smiled "oh no no no no no

My mom would absolutely kill me" Percy said believingly. Note: the thing you learn best from being the Lightning Thief

is how to lie like a pro.

.o0O0o.

"Annabeth? Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth sat up snapping back from her deep thinking zone "Annabeth, were you not

listening? I asked you a question! Who was the Captain of the Titanic?" The grey haired teacher glared at her. Annabeth

held her head up proudly "Captain Edward J. Smith. Born on January 27, 1850, in Hanley, Staffordshire, England,

captain of the luxury vessel Titanic, played a role in one of the most famous disasters at sea in history when it sank in

1912." Annabeth felt a sense of smug glory when she saw the teacher's shocked face. New Semesters had their perks

and sometimes it was the new teachers. A few classmates started giving her the evil eye "Nerd, teachers pet, Weirdo"

they muttered in her direction. Looks like normal day of bullies. The bell rang silencing the rest of the name callers.

Annabeth gathered her History things and moved towards the door a few legs shot out to trip her but all failed except

for the boy in the front who kicked the back of her legs making her fall and shooting her stuff all over "Watch where

you're going you dumb blonde" the brown headed boy spat at her and attempted to pass while he snickered to his

friends. Annabeth did what she saw fair, she quickly gathered her things got up and walked right up behind the brown

headed boy who was just getting to the classroom door. She sacked him. He collapsed whining on the ground while she

stared at him coolly "watch where you're going you dumb brown" she mocked and pushed past his friends and into the

crowded hallway. Sure they all picked on her a lot, but that was no reason on why she couldn't fight back. She ducked

spit balls and punched back whenever anyone shoved her. Finally she got to her locker carefully doing the combo then

stepped to the side and let it fling open. A pie shell with mud, hair, saliva, and dog poo in it fired out of the locker and

hit the floor. She noticed Dylan on the other side of the hallway scowling and snapped his fingers in frustration.

Annabeth gathered her Science books and was just about to close the locker when she felt a presence behind her "Not

interested Peyton" she scowled and spun around to face the popular playboy "you don't even know what I was going to

ask!" he said putting his meaty hands up in defence "you wanted a movie, or a dinner, or a date night out" she stated

matter-of-factly. Peyton grabbed her wrist "Please Annie?" he asked innocently (but we all know what he's up to)

Annabeth frowned and flipped her wrist so she was now holding his wrist. She buried her thumb into a nerve area below

the wrist and watched him squirm in the pain "Don't call me Annie" she whispered angrily dropping his wrist and

slamming her locker closed walking off to face her next class. While rubbing his wrist Peyton watched as one thought

entertained his mind _Dang that girl is hot when she's mad!_

.o0O0o.

Mayhem had struck in the Cafeteria no food was allowed to be eaten that didn't come out of lunch boxes because the

three lunch ladies, who were called the fates, found bitten sandwiches and soup spilt on the floor with pig tracks from

the mess. According to the intercom not a single piglet had been caught and professionals were still on the way. As

usual Annabeth sat alone in the Cafeteria she was the only one who didn't have friends. Well there was another girl who

didn't, Hazel Levesque, but Annabeth had a reason to isolate herself Hazel was just by herself because she couldn't talk.

Whenever projects needed to done in partners Annabeth either did them by herself or she picked Hazel mainly because

both of them were bully victims and because Hazel couldn't talk and didn't want to be talked to and Annabeth felt the

same way. Thinking of Hazel Annabeth tore her eyes away from her book and looked at the co co haired girl who was

eating a cinnamon bun quietly staring. As Annabeth was gazing over the crowds of people she noticed a table was

gawking at her. The Jocks table Drew, Khoine, Jasmine, Nancy, Peyton, Dylan and that new stranger. Drew sniffed and

went back to eating her Gourmont pasta salad the rest of the table followed her example except the blacked haired

stranger. She pretended to return to reading her book _the sight _but started eavesdropping on the popular poopers "ugh

she really needs to learn like social skills cause she's like socially impaired" Khoine scoffed "Honestly the girls got

nothing" Dylan muttered "Annabeth is like such a dweeb" Annabeth shut them out and returned to the fantasy of the

wolf world in her book. She didn't notice the green eyed stranger jolt as Dylan repeated her name and she didn't notice

him get up and walk in her direction. Annabeth jumped as someone plopped into the seat beside her, it was the dark

haired stranger. All the students were watching waiting for the intruder to pull a prank on Annabeth or make fun of her.

Annabeth stared daggers at him "What do you want" she said coldly. The stranger smirked and leaned back a bit "What

Annabeth? you don't remember your old seaweed brain?" Annabeth's heart stopped and her breath hitched "Percy?" she

whispered. Percy smiled and shrugged "the one and only" he stated. She. Couldn't. Believe. It. Slowly a smile that

hadn't been seen in over three years crept onto her face and she punched him in the shoulder "That's for giving me the

wrong phone number" Annabeth said still smiling. Percy shrugged again and smiled "I deserve it". She couldn't hold any

longer she gave her long lost BFF a hug "You old buzzard! where've you been!" Annabeth asked still smiling and pulled

away from the hug. "From the rainforests of India to Greenland and all over" he answered. Annabeth looked around and

noticed some of the kids whispering and giving the duo suspicious looks. Percy could easily become a bully target or

worse just because he was sitting next to Annabeth. Then her eyes landed on Drew. Drew was staring at them with her

mouth wide open a noodle hanging out of her mouth and a venomous look of hatred flaring in her eyes. Annabeth

turned back to Percy and leaned closer "I don't think you should be here, you'll probably get bullied to death" Annabeth

hissed. Percy stole a quick glance at the Jocks table "I'd rather be bullied by them then be one of them" he muttered

softly. Drew noisily sat up and strutted over to Annabeth's table "Percy, hon, You know Annabeth here?" Drew said

almost accusingly. Percy kept a straight face "Yes, yes I do she was my best friend in sixth grade" Drew sat down on the

edge of the table and crossed her jegging clad legs. "Percy you understand how people change right?" Drew asked

sweetly. Percy nodded "Well I'm telling you now that Annabeth has changed and I assure you it's not for the better so

either stick around with her" Drew said 'her' like she was speaking about a stain on her white designer dress "or you can

become one of our group members" Drew finished sweetly flashing a white smile at Percy. "Stickin with Annabeth, she's

actually real" Percy said without hesitation. Annabeth couldn't help but smile. Drew's face reddened up like a

thermometer on stove. "Puh-lease, I'm real. Everyone knows that. You've obviously chosen wrong but don't worry

everyone makes mistakes." she said tersely before staring back at Percy "if you want to rejoin your welcome to sugar"

Drew past him a purple glittery perfumed business card.

Drew Tanaka

123-LOVE

It's just us two and the Magic we make ) ;*

**AU: DON'T CALL THAT.**

Drew flipped her hair and unnaturally waved her hips as she walked back to her expecting table. The bell rang ending

the dramatic lunch. Into the gym we go.

.o0O0o.

"Faster cupcakes faster!" The coach yelled as the students jogged around the perimeter of the gym. "Pick it up Tanaka!

Priss Move it!" he barked "Alright rest!" he yelled and blew the whistle for fun making kids grab their ears and the

talkers jolt. Coach loved it when the kids jumped. A pink streak crossed the gym and planted itself on the Coach's foot

"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" piglet number 4 jumped off and looked at Hedge expectantly for a treat. Hedge had other ideas

though he jumped for his bat that was leaning against the wall furiously blowing his whistle. Piglets 1 and 2 shot

through the door and ran at up to the Coach Hedges feet, wagging their curly tails looking and snuffling for a snack.

Coach waved his bat in the air "DIE!" he cried and started swinging away at the pigs. He never hit one, the piglets kept

moving out of the way avoiding the metal bat but they still lingered in hopes of receiving they're non-existent treats.

"DIE! DIE!" Coach yelled again swinging viciously at the baby porks. "DIE YOU MINI FOOTBALLS DIE!" the pigs finally

seemed to understand that they were going to be turned into ham sandwiches if they didn't scram. They split up and

bolted aimlessly around the Gym snorting and squealing "GET THEM!" Peyton shouted. The class was split into four

groups. Three groups one for each pig and they were crawling over each other in attempt to get a piglet. The fourth

group were all the girls shrieking in the corners and huddling into the wall. Drew and her girls were cheering on Peyton

and Dylan who were each behind a pig less than a foot away almost touching the tails. Percy noticed Nico off the side

talking with Reyna while the girl from dodge ball, Hazel, was looking from Coach Hedge to the piglets. Annabeth was

behind Percy watching the sight amused "Those Pigs are smarter than I thought. Look how they're going in between legs

and passing other pigs to make people collide and confused" Percy laughed and watched as another group of students

crashed into each other "its almost like they're trained" Annabeth muttered. A pig darted to a wall and sharply turned

resulting in students being pancaked. Annabeth sighed "Percy?" Percy looked into her stormy grey eyes "Ya?" she looked

back at the scene which was worthy enough to make into a Broadway show "I don't think you should hang around me"

she said quietly. Percy raised his eyebrows "why not?" he asked. Annabeth exhaled "because anyone who sticks near me

is bound to be bullied and I don't want that to happen to you. Bail now while you still have the chance" Percy laughed

again "you think I haven't been bullied before? I've changed schools over 8 times. I know how to deal with every type of

bully" Annabeth contemplated on that. _If he really knows how to deal with it than school won't be a problem. Luke _

_hasn't been around for more than 2 years if he's not here he wont know and Percy could be my reason for staying with _

_Mom!_ "Where'd Hazel go?" Percy shattered her thoughts as he looked around the hectic gym for the golden eyed girl.

One of the Piglets charged Annabeth and Percy and a crowd of people would have stampeded them if Percy had knocked

Annabeth and him to the side. Hazel came back through the doorway with something behind her back and whistled

piglets ears picked up and they trotted to Hazel eagerly, Hazel held out her hand and offered them squares of cheese.

The piglets happily wiggled their tails and greedily took a hunk of cheese each swallowing it in seconds and looked up

hopefully at Hazel. A brown headed kid scoffed "She beat the muscle jocks with the cheerleading team, congrats Dylan

and Peyton you lost." A chuckle ran through the class. Peyton and Dylan glared at the kid even though their ears were

turning red. "Leave it to the dumb one to ruin the fun" Dylan pronounced "She's probably related to those little idiots".

Peyton jumped in on the beating "Hazel is an Alien off of Witches planet and lives off human flesh and live pigs" Peyton

made Antennas on his head with his hands and started making weird faces jokingly biting at a teens arm. Hazel's eyes

started to sparkle with tears but Percy could see a little flame of anger flickering in her golden pools. Percy noticed how

tense Dylan and Peyton were and how they slightly glared at Hazel. There's always a motive for bullying you just had to

find it. Percy crossed his muscled arms "or you can look at it from the other way" He said defiantly "what other way?"

some girl with blonde hair and too large heels snorted. "That Hazel saved three pigs from being trampled by over

reacting teens and Dylan and Peyton are making fun of her because they feel humiliated by being beaten by someone

they saw lower than them." The class looked at Percy not sure what to make what he just said. "Prove it" Dylan fired

back. Percy casually walked forward "Well, look at the posture of Dylan and Peyton. They're all tensed up and after

chasing pigs around the gym for a solid 15 minutes what's the first thing you do?" "You relax the muscles, tense would

keep your muscles working" Nico stated. Percy nodded "And tense is also a symptom of anger. Now why would they be

angry? Seeing the situation only two reason's would be suitable 1) They hate pigs 2) They're ego has been damaged by

embarrassment. Since they are targeting Hazel she must be the source so how to cover up their embarrassment and

feel better? Shove down and humiliate the source." Percy concluded. The gym class gaped at Percy again for his sensible

logic, Annabeth was shocked. Boy he did know how to deal with bullies. Hazel shot him a grateful look. Dylan and

Peyton glared and gritted their teeth. Coach came to the front of the group "Hazel take those piglets to the office don't

let any get away" Hazel nodded and whistled again to the pigs who followed her obediently. "50 Laps around the gym

NOW! no Lagging cupcakes!" a groan went up from the class.

.o0O0o.

The pickup truck pulled up in front of the school. Annabeth lugged her book heavy bag in the front seat pulling the car

door shut. Malcolm smiled at her from the drivers "I assume your day was 'fine'" he said copying the way she said 'fine'

every day after school. Annabeth recalled what had happened that day Percy standing up for her, Percy completely

destroying Dylan and Peyton's moment of bullying Hazel, and not to mention the pigs. Annabeth almost smiled "it was

interesting" she said pulling the book with the cover of a white face of a yellowed eyed wolf and found her spot. She

didn't notice the look of surprise that had taken over her brothers face. Before she knew it Annabeth was home and was

dragging her backpack into the house before ditching it on the couch. Annabeth headed to the kitchen and turned on the

radio opening the fridge to examine anything edible. She got out a glass of chocolate milk and a jar of olives spilling the

contents of the jar into a bowl. The song 'just dance' started. Not even half way through the song and Annabeth found

herself humming along while she ate olives and chocolate milk. She even laughed when she tried humming with a

mouthful of chocolate milk and spewed it all over the counter. For once in her life she wasn't depressed. Nothing at the

moment was pulling at her mind in a downward fashion. She turned to get a paper towel and came face to face with

Malcolm. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes "Are you high?" he asked carefully. Annabeth

scowled and shook his hands off her shoulders "No!? why would you ask such a ridiculous question?" Annabeth walked

past him and marched over to paper towels grabbing a bunch. "You laughed" Malcolm said seriously. Annabeth rolled

her eyes "Sorry sheriff, didn't know it was against the law arrest me now" Malcolm stared at her in disbelief "did you just

use sarcasm?" he asked staring at her. Annabeth rolled her eyes again "What's the matter with you?" she asked.

Malcolm suspiciously looked her over "Actually laughed, using sarcasm, different answer for after school question.

Mmmh Annabeth I've come to the conclusion that something special happened today at school." Malcolm cornered her

and gave her his expert police officer look of authority. Annabeth bit her lip and tried to hide her smile "come on out

with it" he demanded in a brotherly way. Annabeth smirked to herself. No way was she going to tell. "Are you asking for

personal information about my life?" she asked looking innocently up at him. Malcolm nodded "yes" he said "have I done

any crime in which you require the information to continue your investigation?" Annabeth continued. Malcolm groaned

"no" "so therefore you don't have any right by the law to know what happened today at school" she said professionally.

"But as your brothe-" "Nope" Annabeth cut in popping the 'p' "Not saying a single word" then she smiled. Maybe life with

friend might be good after all. A message popped up on her cell phone _"students remember Friday is Prince and Princess _

_day! Dress up as Any Disney Prince or Princess! For all the boys since Princes are harder to come by dress as a Disney _

_character Perhaps like Peter Pan or The Hunch Back of Notre Dam. Your school activity organizers Piper Rachel and _

_Juniper" _Annabeth looked over the text again. Maybe she for once she would participate in the school spirit day. All

depended on how the week went.

******So I was thinking of changing the next chapter up a bit by centering more on a different character. Maybe Leo and Hazel with a bit of Piper what do you think? It would help to get feedback and I'd be awfully grateful if you reviewed. Your choice though as always :) :D**


	6. Chapter 5

Me: So I finally got this chapter done.

Person: this story is starting to get boring. Where's the plot?

Me: Well it took awhile to introduce all the characters

Person: yeah yeah is this all there is?

Me: Oh no things are about to get really complicated :D MUHAHAHAHA

Person: o.O

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS: Calypso223, StrawberryofLife, xxPockystrawxx

.o0O0o.

**Chapter 5**

Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at the dull grey color of her ceiling. Hazel flipped over and looked at her watch

which was sitting on the small wooden block that served as her night table. The time read 3:00 a.m. Perfect, she wasn't

late. She threw her old blanket off and stood up to stretch looking around her bare room. Some people would cry if they

saw what Hazel was living in which was currently a grey chipping paint room with splintering wooden floors. Her

furniture was a wooden chair in the corner beside a desk and a closet with no doors had her hanging clothes inside.

Beds were too expensive for Hazel so she had instead a yoga mat with a old moth eaten quilt that lumpily lay on top and

a sofa cushion as a pillow. _Better than a cardboard box _she thought chirpily pulling her clothes out for the day and

ditching her flannel PJ's in a box under the hanging cloth items. The last week of her life had been the best because of

the sudden change in the school bullies. Don't get it wrong she still got bullied _a lot _but there was a sudden decrease in

the amount of bullying she got a day. Hazel finished buttoning up her shirt and grabbed a brown and white dress

stuffing it in the back pack alongside her homework. Today was the school spirit day and for once Hazel actually felt like

participating. She picked up her bag and tip toed through the old house until she reached the ancient kitchen wrinkling

her nose at the empty bottles of vodka on the counter and shattered on the floor. Mumbling to herself she grabbed the

broom and swept the shards into a dust pan trying to muffle the chink they made as they clashed together. She

dispatched the glass pieces into the garbage bin and collected the rest of the bottles trying to block her nose from the

overpowering scent. Hazel brought out the eggs, onions, spinach, and spices whipping together two omelettes worth a

five star rating. She gulped down the first omelette and left the second on a table with a glass of orange juice. Sneaking

past the second bedroom into the bathroom Hazel inspected herself in the cracked mirror. Bruises were surrounding her

neck and wrists but you only saw them if you were close up thanks to her darker complexion. Hazel winced as she

grazed a finger over the tender skin and she brought out her bottle of cover up and smoothed the liquid over all the

bumped areas. Last night was not a pleasant then again when was any of Hazel's nights _pleasant? _Hazel tied her frizzy

brown hair up and quietly walked outside. The crisp January air sucked the warmth right out of her jacket numbing her

to the bone, Hazel shoved her hands inside her pockets trying to keep them warm. She shivered as she walked down

the sidewalk and stopped near a blue sign with so many holes in it the words were unreadable. Time ticked by leaving

every second hanging in the icy air making her wish the driver would hurry. The bus finally arrived gassing and puffing

so much smoke that it almost smelt worse than her mother after a week of drunken stupor. She boarded then waited

then boarded again then waited. Soon she was standing in front of a wooden gate that read _Welcome to Sunnyside _

_Ranch; Horse Stall renting and Horseback riding lessons. The_ gate squeaked as she opened it and she jogged to the

barn eagerly pulling out the key and flung open the doors. A few horses whinnied in alarm at the sudden blast of cold

taking the warmth from the barn. Hazel flicked the light switch on and shut the doors again, all the horses in the barn

stared at her angrily at the break in their slumber _It's friggin 4 a.m.! Thoroughbreds need their beauty sleep! _Hazel

smiled and slipped off her jacket flinging it onto a hook carelessly. She marched down the row of stalls of and stopped at

the end where a wooden plaque carved in the name Arion. An amber horse with a thick black main turned its large head

and nickered at her happily flicking his tail. Hazel smiled and patted his furry rump then shimmed along the side of his

stall to his head. She gently blew on his muzzle lovingly and Arion snorted back butting his snout at her sweater pocket

hopefully. Hazel shone another pearly white smile and produced a handful of golden sweet corn from her pocket, Arion's

favorite. Arion munched happily on the treat while Hazel got to work bringing out the shovels and pitch forks. She

mucked all the stalls, added new hay, refilled the feed boxes and groomed the horses in record time. She looked at the

big silver watch that used to cling on her fathers wrist and sighed. Glumly she walked back Arions stall and rubbed his

snout one last time. _See you after school buddy _She thought and Arion put his ears back grumpily as if he could read

her thoughts. Another two buses later Hazel was sitting by the Goode's front door shivering while observing all the other

students showing off their costumes proudly, Hazel barely had any time to change into her plain brown and white dress.

She noticed the boy who had saved her the other day from the bullies, Percy. He was dressed in a baggy white shirt and

some brown slacks, his usual wind tousled hair was spread over his forehead and just above his eye brows. He was

laughing with who Hazel had considered one of her only acquaintance but Hazel barely recognized Annabeth. Instead of

her hair up in a tight bun as usual Annabeth's hair was in a long braid which was littered with colorful flowers that ended

at her bum. She had a on purple dress and no make up, but she was outstandingly the most beautiful girl there and the

smile that lit her face made her twice so. Hazel heard a sharp click next to her, students shoved past trying to squish

themselves into the heated building. Hazel waited until she was closest to the back before attempting to enter. A patch

of ice hit her boot and her legs were falling out from under her, she braced herself for impact, strong hands grabbed her

arms. Instinctively Hazel tensed up. Hands were cruel, that's what she had learned. "Whoa there Hazel, don't accept

Gravity's friendship." Hazel broke free of the hands and spun around and almost slipped again. Percy smiled at her

crookedly with Annabeth beside him "You ok?" reaching out a hand to steady her shoulder. Hazel flinched and backed up

nodding sheepishly. Percy narrowed his eyes "what happened to your neck?" he asked. Crap. Hazel whipped out her

pencil and paper. _Tripped and fell onto a hanging hammock. _It could have been her imagination or her apparent bad

vision but Hazel was sure that Percy looked at her suspiciously. _Probably not _She thought in the bathroom while

inspecting her now perfect donut bun. Now she was the spitting image of Tiana from 'the Princess and the Frog' that she

saw with Sammy years ago. Only she wasn't in a glittering blue dress or a green ball gown, she was copying Tiana's

waitress outfit. Hazel's thoughts were interrupted when the bell sounded making dread settle on her bruised stomach.

You can't afford detention when you've got work after school. Hazel marched to home room obediently. Today no one

was interested in knocking her over or throwing her books on the ground because they were too wrapped up in

themselves. She like to take note of people she past it gave her a sense of who's where like Piper who was dressed in a

very unique Pocahontas outfit with feathers and all walked in the opposite direction probably to room 206. Katie Gardner

was right at her heels wearing a blue, cream, and red dress, she was readjusting a red head band with a bow on it.

Hazel stopped and looked back at the duo, they did look pretty similar to Pocahontas and Snow white. Hazel walked into

her class and took an end seat and started noting on who everyone's character was. Rachel was a perfect Merida with

her fiery red hair but instead of a bow and arrow she had a bow with paint brushes. Juniper was beside her wearing a

green costume ball gown, her red hair was distinctly tied up, she was obviously Anna from frozen. That's when _they _

swept in the door. Hazel was unlucky enough to have all four girl Killers in her homeroom and what they were wearing

would make a bikini model blush. Nancy strutted in first her usual flat hair was sprayed and pampered into a large halo

around her head. Her arms and neck were adorned in pearls and shells but her clothing was the worst trait. She was

only wearing a purple shell sleeveless bra cover and a shimmering green figure hugging skirt that flared out at the

bottom the rest of her skin was bare (Ariel). Hazel was almost thankful when Jasmine walked in wearing a full yellow

decorated dress that had a shamefully low v-neck, her sunset yellow elbow gloves and brown hairdo indicated that she

was Bell. Khione was right behind her in a custom made blue shining figure hugging dress that had a slit on the side

with a wispy cape behind her, her make up was purple eye shadow up to her eyebrows and fake snowflakes balancing

on her caked eyelashes. Khione always looked like a cold person so it was fitted that she was Elsa. Then Drew came in.

Imagine Jasmine from Aladdin with shimmery blue short shorts instead of baggy pants that matched the loose belly

showing sleeveless top and bright blue eye shadow with tons of mascara and bronzer. Now times that image by ten.

That's what was standing in front of the class, shaking it's hips as it passed the four could make a fortune just by selling

the oodles of make up off their faces. Hazel shook her head, this was monstrous who would where that guck? Drew

noticed her and smirked. Hazel gulped as Drew sat down on her desk and smiled sweetly at her "People judge a coin

inside and out. If's its shiny and if its full of the value. Looks like I found a worthless corroded hollow coin" Hazel shrunk

back as the class laughed and jeered at her some just muttering witch. A clear tear leaked from her eye and she looked

away. _Some people will never find they're prince._

.o0O0o.

Lunch was as boring as ever, besides the kid Leo making pie launchers in the kitchen. The rest of the day dragged on as

if it was pushing Hazel through time. Finally the end bell came and Hazel was off to her favorite place. Again she walked

through the front gate ignoring all the riding students and customers and ran for Arion's stall a smile gracing her lips.

She grabbed his lead rope and took his huge figure outside leading him off to a field trail. Hazel didn't bother to get a

saddle or even a halter she just climbed aboard and let her horse fly free. And fly free he did. The frigid wind whipped

through her ears and her hair was leaping about madly. A smile bigger than a horse appeared on her lips as Arion raced

past bare trees and icy rocks ripping up the powder snow under his feet. She could live like this forever, on the back of

her beloved horse. She finally stopped him even though he was straining to move forward, trying to reach his top speed.

She dismounted and lead him over to the glass pond. When this pond froze it was so still that it froze into a perfect

mirror giving the frozen area a magical touch. Hazel picked up her sketch book and sat on a rock that gave her a good

few of Arion. She slowly sketched out Arions massive body on her paper, his flying mane seemed to whip around the

picture. She scribbled out and redrew, added color and meaning in her picture's eyes as the hours past without her

noticing. Finally she looked at the time and gasped basically throwing herself on Arion and patted his hind urgently.

Arion took off, galloping so fast that the landscape seemed to blur around them like they were going through a worm

hole. Hazel loved these moments when she felt invincible, like nothing could bring her down. She glanced at her watch

again and winced at how late she was. Oh well looks like takeout tonight. Lightning quick Hazel returned Arion to his

stall and ran to the bus stop barely getting the second bus. She sighed and leaned back on the green plasticy bus seat

and watched as they past countless restaurants and small stores. The bus stopped to pick up an older woman and Hazel

noticed a small blue and white restaurant on the corner with snow covering the top of the cursively written sign.

DueBerry's. Hazel jumped off her seat and grabbed her homework heavy bag racing to the bus exit and out into the

chilly weather before charging into the quiet sweet smelling restaurant. She was immediately greeted with a shrill

"HAZEL!" coming from behind the cash register that was beside the pastry filled glass compartment. A girl around 15-16

was smiling broadly at her while waving from cashiers place. Her features were average but if you looked closely you

would notice that her bright blue eyes were hemmed with a darker blue and her golden curls were shadowed by some

light brown and under her eyes lay faint freckles. Hazel smiled back and ran to the girl who promptly hugged her and

squeezed her tight "It's been forever since you've come" Hazel rolled her eyes and grabbed her notebook from her

pocket. _I came last month. _She wrote but Bell just nodded "I know, that was forever ago" _Don't you mean ages ago?_

Hazel corrected "you get what mean." Bell motioned to the takeout menu. "so what would you like?" Hazel contemplated

then scribbled a few things down then passed the note to Bell. Bell smiled in approval "Meatballs and gravy with Cesar

salad and baked potatoes, a very good choice" She threw the note to a small burly man with a walrus mustache who

was wearing an apron that was multicolored in stains. The walrus mustache man waddled off muttering a few

incomprehensible words. A young rather elegant lady wearing a white apron over her bulging tummy walked up to the

duo "Bell, why don't you catch up with your friend while I'll take over the cash" the lady asked while gently placing a

hand on her stomach. Bell looked hopefully at Hazel "are you sure Mrs. Dueberry? I wouldn't want to cause any

trouble-" Mrs. Dueberry put a finger to her lips and pointed gracefully towards the seating area of her Restaurant then

made a shooing motion with her hands. Hazel walked over to a black metal dining set and plopped down in one of the

chairs while Bell took the other one. Their conversation was normal, asking each other about life and ups and downs all

through the notepad and so in no time Hazel's food was ready and she had to bid Bell goodbye. She caught the 7:30

bus and was soon standing in front of her house. Hazel softly opened and closed the door as she came in then hurriedly

put the food out on plates and sat down delicately eating. She was halfway done her dinner when her mother walked in

wearing her fortune tellers suit and a bent cigarette hung out of her mouth while her mangled hair was strapped under

an old hat. Hazel's mom eyed the food and looked at Hazel accusingly "You're late" she sneered and sat down at the

opposite side of the table before plucking the baked potato and eating with her fingers. Hazel kept her gaze at her food

eating quietly. Marie Levesque looked into the garbage can while she took another bite of her potato and something

caught her eye. She smirked evilly and smashed the potato back onto the plate before stalking over to Hazel and

smacking her across the face "you foolish stupid girl! You think I wouldn't notice the foam food containers for Due

Bubby's? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SNEAK OUT OF DOING WORK!?" Hazel cowered away and her mothers eyes

hardened "you're a worthless child! You dare you not answer me!" Marie punched Hazel in her stomach and Hazel fell to

the floor while clutching her already bruised abdomen. Hazel's mom thrust her foot again and again into that same spot

before tugging Hazel up by the collar of her shirt and flinging her at the wall. Hazel painfully tried to scramble away but

Maria grabbed a fork and stabbed her in the thigh springing blood from the four tiny holes. Tears washed down Hazels

cheeks when Marie started stabbing the fork into other places all over her body bringing more pain and yet Hazel could

do nothing. Finally Maria stopped and stood up laughing "that's what you get for killing your father daughter." Marie

looked at the dinner one more time then picked up the chair she had been sitting on and threw it at Hazel knocking her

on the head hard. Hazel silently sobbed as she went to the bathroom to tend to the damage. She had a huge red mark

on her forehead and her stomach was a sickly purpley green while she had 4 dotted stabs all over but mostly on her

back that were oozing blood like no tomorrow. The stab wounds weren't big but they were deep. Patching herself up

best she could Hazel went to bed not having to worry about questions being asked about her wounds because tomorrow

was Saturday. Hazel curled up on her yoga mat and cried. One of the perks about not having a voice in this situation is

that your sobs are quiet. But what people don't know is that Hazel's voice was lost not gone.

.o0O0o.

Annabeth was getting her homework done on Friday as usual. She and her old Seaweed Brain were going to hang out

tomorrow for the first time in forever. This homework though was beginning to become a bore. Suddenly her window

opened with a bang. _I was sure I locked it _Annabeth got up from her desk and closed the window shivering at the draft

of bitter air it let in. She turned around and gasped. Sitting on her homework was a bat with a knife driven through its

back and its blood still leaking out of it's limp body and pooling onto her homework. A note was tied around the knife

with packaging string. Annabeth held her breath and cautiously undid the string and broke the red scythe seal to read

the familiar hand written note.

_I'm back my sweet Grey eyes and I brought my friends._


	7. Chapter 6

Previously:A note was tied around the knife with packaging string. Annabeth held her breath and cautiously undid the string and broke the red scythe seal to read the familiar hand written note.

_I'm back my sweet Grey eyes and I brought my friends._

Chapter 6

Annabeth flung the note away from her frantically and tried to contain her scream. Luke was back. Only one person in the entire

world had called her grey eyes and he was most likely watching her at that moment. She glanced around the room nervously

clutching her sweaty palms to her chest. The adrenaline rose as her heart beat picked up and she saw every shadow as an attacker

closing in on her. Annabeth tried to keep her breathing low and relaxed her shoulders _I can defend myself! _Tentatively she shakily

reached out and pulled open a drawer. She fished through it before her hand came across a black car key device and pressed down

on the unlock button. A panel slid away from the desktop revealing a handgun, some tear gas, pepper spray, a Taser and a smoke

bomb plus another red button which would contact police the moment it was pressed. She snatched the gun up and pressed herself

against the wall eyeing her closet. So she closed the window turned around and bam! there's a dead bat on her desk with a

intimidating note attached. That means someone was behind her when she was closing the window to deliver the message and he

either came through the door or was still hiding in the closet. Suddenly her room door swung open and Annabeth whizzed right

aiming for the intruder. "Annabeth do you want to go- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Annabeth exhaled tensely as she saw

Malcolm through her blurry eyes. He looked at her suspiciously trying to figure out why she was pointing a loaded gun at him.

Annabeth's body started to shake and she dropped the gun which clattered to the floor noisily. She collapsed and curled up into a

tight ball sobbing into her arms. That murder! he was back! no one was safe anymore! Malcolm rushed over to his sister and shook

her arms gently "what happened? what's wrong?" Annabeth pointed fearfully at the dead animal on her desk. Malcolm slowly stood

up from his squatting position and stared at the bat with a blade through its chest and the pool of drying blood around it. He didn't

notice his sister inconspicuously pick up a piece of paper off the floor and hide it in her pocket. Malcolm helped Annabeth up, her

fresh tears still flying down her face. "What happened?" he asked gently. Annabeth hiccupped and told the simple story best she

could leaving out the note. "So someone has been in your room less than 15 minutes ago?" Annabeth nodded and wiped the tears

away with the back of her hand but more burst through as she hiccupped air and her bloodshot eyes darted around the room

frightfully. "Mom! comere!" Malcolm yelled out the white wooden door still looking at the gruesome sight. A minute and a half later

Athena walked in a saw the bat on the desk with her son inspecting it and her daughter crying while hugging herself. Without a

question Athena walked over to Annabeth and hugged her tightly "Let it all out" Athena said soothingly. And Annabeth did. Annabeth

sobbed into her mother's shoulder not because a threat had been made against her like her mother thought but because her Family

was in danger and they didn't even know it.

.o0O0o.

She was running. Racing on land after the Princess Andromeda cruise ship as it splashed past the island she was on. Annabeth didn't

know how she got there or why the ship was this close but all she knew is that she didn't have much time. A few shadows slinked

around the ship carrying unidentified objects. Suddenly a blast erupted from the ship and made it break in two like an eggshell

spilling out its yolk. Someone was swimming towards shore, the person looked vaguely familiar with her black hair and soft liquid

eyes. The girl desperately pulled herself to shore but instead of legs her back half was a mermaid tail. Exhausted the girl lay on the

ground panting. Annabeth tried to call to her but her voice didn't work and neither were her feet as if she was just a potted plant

witnessing the same horror. A shadow wizzed in front of the now sobbing mermaid and the shadow melted and molded until it was a

King Cobra slithering and hissing toward the beautiful heart broken mermaid. Annabeth tried to scream but she just couldn't and

watched horrified as the cobra sank its fangs into the mermaids arm. Annabeth woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. She glanced

around searchingly for the thing that had attacked the ship and mermaid but she was alone on the couch. "Good morning" a chirpy

voice came from the door. A lady with straight light brown hair and sweet warm amber eyes was giving her a white smile. Annabeth

rubbed the sleep from her eyes "Hi Lacey, how long have you been here?" Lacey shrugged and leaned against the wall "an hour" she

replied simply. Annabeth recovered herself with the blanket and looked to the new snow laden world outside. Lacey sat down beside

her "heard about what happened last night" Lacey murmured looker paler because of the soft glow the snow was emanating.

Annabeth nodded and moved a hand to her pocket. No one knew about the note. "That definitely was a scare" a deep voice said.

Malcolm walked in casually and sat down beside Lacey "you're squishing me!" Lacey squealed as she was pushed up against

Annabeth because of Malcolm trying to fit on the small loveseat. Malcolm smirked and pulled Lacey onto his lap "Are you still

squished?" he asked softly giving her his big eyes. Lacey pressed her forehead against his and smiled "nope" their lips connected

and Malcolm wrapped his strong hands around Lacey's petite figure. Annabeth made a choking noise "My innocent eyes!" she

gasped. Malcolm and Lacey parted and both gave her withering looks although Lacey looked more dreamy. Annabeth put up her

hands in defence "Fine, don't mind me I'm just a bystander!" She hopped off the couch and left the kissing couple "But Lacey I

demand your award winning Belgian Waffles!" Annabeth yelled behind her shoulder as she strolled lazily into the kitchen. 15 minutes

later Annabeth was looking at a mountain of waffles stacked on her plate smothered in butter and maple syrup she chowed down

savoring the moist sweet taste of the syrup covered waffles and the salty tinge in the butter. Quickly stacking her plate in the

dishwasher Annabeth ran upstairs and into her room that had been bustling with cops the night before. She tore down the yellow

_crime scene_ tape and got out her clothes from her dresser. A big grey knitted sweater, stone washed skinny jeans and a pair of

keds. She inspected her hair in the mirror and sighed. Every day it was the same ritual. She would brush her hair, wear it in a bun,

leave it down for bed and then wake up to find hair all curly again! Mumbling a few curses Annabeth took out the hair brush and ran

it through her curls trying to make sure they didn't form again. Once all the curls were mostly gone she dipped her head down and

made a bun slipping the elastic on till it was tight and perfect. Annabeth brushed her teeth and washed her face in the bathroom

when she heard the doorbell ring. Excitedly she practically threw herself down the stairs and opened the door. Percy gave her his

signature grin with his hair windswept to the side and his hands pockets shoved into his pockets. _oh gods he's cute _Annabeth

stopped confused about where that thought came from. _It came from your heart dummy!. _Annabeth cleared her mind "Hey" she said

Percy shivered "Hey" he answered. Annabeth could almost hear herself mentally slapping herself _Stupid! its cold outside LET HIM IN! _

"Uh would you like to come in?" she asked stupidly. Her smart self on the inside started wrestling the dumb blonde she was acting

like _of course he wants in! _"Thank you!" Percy said and walked inside kicking off the snow that covered his boots gratefully. "who's

at the door?" Malcolm yelled from the living room. "Percy" Annabeth yelled back. Malcolm whipped around the corner with Lacey at

his heels "Percy Jackson?" he asked shocked. "the one and only" Percy answered. Malcolm looked between Annabeth and Percy

obviously confused "I thought you moved." Malcolm said a bit curious. Percy shrugged boyishly "I did, but I moved back last week"

Malcolm looked thoughtful "last week eh?" Lacey hugged Malcolm from behind "Lacey, aren't you going to be late? the hospital is

apparently going to start firing a few nurses because a sudden decrease in-" Annabeth was cut off by Lacey "No no, Its my day off.

So what better way than to spent it with my Boyfriend?" Annabeth chuckled at Lacey's remark. Malcolm and Lacey had been dating

since freshman year and they were as close as two peas in a pod. Malcolm placed a quick kiss on his girlfriends cheek before looking

at Annabeth "Are you going out today?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Annabeth nodded slowly which earned her a sideways glance

from Malcolm "you're still going out after last night?" he asked incredulously. Annabeth puffed some air "Its not like that hasn't

happened before." she complained. Truthfully Annabeth was still really creeped out by the whole thing. Threats to their family that

didn't come from Luke had happened before that's why Athena had decked out there house with top notch security with alarms and

cameras scattered around the house. They had checked the hidden camera for Annabeth's room but nothing but fuzz had appeared

on the screen. Luke was always crafty with the computer but being able to hack into a program Athena herself made? "What

happened? if you don't mind me asking" Percy asked. Annabeth hooked his arm in hers and dragged him out the door "I'll tell you

later" she stated.

.o0O0o.

Ice cream in January? it was crazy but thats exactly what they were doing. Sitting on stools watching people pass at Candy Coopers

small candy and ice cream parlour licking cones filled with Cookie Dough and Oreo mix ice cream. "so" Annabeth paused and took a

large lick of ice cream "Where exactly did you go and for how long?" she asked while squishing the cookie dough chunks around her

mouth. Percy paused midlick and seemed to be thinking "I went all over never really stayed for a year anywhere" he finally said then

went back to licking his Oreo ice-cream. "Like where?" Annabeth asked trying show that she wanted specific places "If I said them

all it would take half an hour." she was about to tell Percy that they had time when Percy took a big bite of his ice cream and his

face scrunched up. "Brain freeze!" he squeaked. Annabeth rolled her eyes "Seaweed Brain" she murmured. "Ice cream is cruel"

Percy declared apparently over his brain freeze a little too quickly. Annabeth wiped her slender index finger over Percy's nose to pick

up the speck of the dairy treat that had come off Percy's cone. "So did you ever reconnect with your dad? or did you know just"

Percy changed the subject. Annabeth smiled "I actually did right after you left, we sorted something out and so now every year after

school but before summer camp I go to California to visit them. We usually spend time at the fair that goes on beside a beach."

Percy smiled crookedly "So my advice I gave you did help all those years ago, you may have denied it but you did use my advice."

Annabeth bit her lip to control her smile. "That was one piece of advice! all your other ones were awful!" Annabeth retorted. Percy

laughed "like yours was any better. Remember when we found that sick black colt in the woods?" Annabeth nodded "well you said

that we should have kept it there and treat it slowly!" Annabeth snorted "I was scared they were going to shoot it! that foal had a

broken leg! and you know what they do to livestock that can't function properly!" "We named him BlackJack right? what happened to

him? when I left he was at camp is he still there?" Percy crunched down on the cone chewing it loudly. "Yep" Annabeth answered

popping the 'p' "he's still in the horse tables and is one handsome Friesian" "what's a Friesien?" Percy inquired. "A Friesian is the

type of horse BlackJack is" Annabeth explained patiently. Percy looked her in the eyes "mmmhhh" he hummed into his ice cream.

Annabeth had to look away _Dang Percy! why do your eyes have to be so intense!_ Annabeth was about to take another lick of her ice

cream when something knocked her hand pushing the cookie dough ice cream onto her nose. "Percy!" she yelled/shrieked as the

cold slush slithered up her nostril. Annabeth wretched the cone away from her face and sputtered glaring at the laughing figure of

Percy Jackson. She grabbed his cone and plunged it down on the same spot squishing it deep on his nose. Percy yelped and scraped

the ooey sticky mess off. Annabeth starting laughing pointing to the circular shape around Percy's nose, he looked like a confused

elk with a patch of snow stuck on its muzzle. He started laughing too. Annabeth grabbed some napkins and wiped herself off passing

Percy a bunch. They walked out of the parlor and into Percy's old Hyundai. Annabeth buckled the seat belt "Now what?" Percy asked.

Annabeth thought for a minute "to central park?" "to central Park" Percy confirmed. Although Annabeth had been to central Park a

million times going with Percy was different. Being somewhere alone than being somewhere with someone changes the experience

of the place. Percy hopped up on one of the posts of the gate that lined the bridge using one foot then hopped to the next one

keeping perfect balance. "You know if you fall then you're going to fall onto the frozen pond and I have a feeling that it won't be

painless" Percy smirked at her "You said 'if' Annabeth Chase and there is no 'if' in Percy Jackson's vocabulary! I will definitely not fall

in!" Annabeth rolled her eyes "Alright Ninja of Balance" she said giving a mock bow "I will goeth to thy throne and fetcheth ye royal

blade!" Percy jumped to the next post wavering a bit "You're just jealous because you can't be as awesome as me" Percy countered.

Annabeth jumped up on the first post waving wildly. "I can do it" she smiled taking another step. Percy carefully spun around on his

foot and faced Annabeth grinning "but you shall never pass!" he growled. Annabeth's smile disappeared when her foot started

slipping, she shook and tried to regain her balance but she could feel herself falling backward already. Percy lunged forward and

grabbed her elbows dragging her back to him. Annabeth latched onto Percy's elbows as she started to reclaim her balance. She

suddenly started noticing littler details like how Percy was holding her firmly yet not roughly and how he maintained perfect

equilibrium and how his eyes seemed softer in the noon day sun and how his lips were parted just a bit to allow air to flow in and

out steadily and how is black hair was windswept to the side and... "Annabeth? are you alright?" Annabeth jolted and tucked a

strand of hair that had sprung free of her bun behind her ear. Percy smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. _Stop Being so CUTE. _

"Wanna go to the beach for a bit?" Annabeth nodded and they hopped off the gate racing each other like little kids to there

destination. They didn't notice the blonde man scowl sadly at the duo.

.o0O0o.

Percy looked up at the night sky as big fluffy flakes of crystallized water floated dreamily down. The forecast said that an extreme

blizzard was going to start that night and it was said to be the blizzard of the Century. A snow ball exploded on his shoulder

shattering into a million pieces splattering Percy in the face. He spun around and smiled at the blonde whose face was pink from

Jack Frost. Annabeth chucked another snowball and hit Percy in the chest. "Bull's-eye!" She called then darted toward a bush for

cover. Percy laughed and picked up some snow compacting it into a perfect ball. Today had been one of the better days for Percy.

Annabeth and him spent the whole day together and now they were just a few blocks from Annabeth's house goofing around beside

the hill and the frozen pond. Percy aimed and fired his snowball hitting Annabeth's back. Annabeth charged a snowball in each hand.

_I need to disarm her _Percy thought looking around for an advantage he could use. His eyes landed on the hill that was beside the

pond which had a fishing hole in the ice. He bolted for the hill but not before catching the superior expression on Annabeth's face.

She thought he was retreating. Percy reached the bottom of the incline and scampered up racing for the top. When he reached the

crest he swiveled around to face the opponent only to be tackled to the ground by a laughing grey-eyed girl. Annabeth was sitting

on his chest when an evil thought occurred to her, she plopped the snowball onto Percy's face. Percy's face crinkled as he let out a

whine "you're going to pay for that" he muttered but his smile betrayed his voice. Annabeth leapt off and leant down to pick up more

snow. She turned and was caught by two strong hands gripping each of her wrists. Percy smirked at her and Annabeth had to bite

her cheek to stop the sweet thought about Percy rushing into her mind. Annabeth flicked her wrist flinging the snow into his face.

Annabeth didn't know how he did it, or how he was so quick but in one swift motion Percy pinned Annabeth's hands behind her back

while he was still facing her. His arms were wrapped around her body and there faces were unbearable close as they both breathed

heavily making a swirling clouds of vapor. The fluffy snowflakes continued to fall as Percy stared into Annabeth's storm grey eyes.

Truthfully Annabeth had never felt so safe in her life. She wished she could stay there forever. A shove ripped her away from Percy.

He was confused at first but saw that she was flying down the hill. He watched in horror as she slid down the slippery steep slope

and rocketed into a ice fishing hole. Percy wished he yelled something heroic or inspiring like "I"LL SAVE YOU!" but instead he let out

a surprised 'urk!' when he was punched in the eye. The attacker was none other than Ethan Nakamura even though he was

completely dressed in black and a ski mask Percy still saw the leather eye patch. Ethan sprang another punch but Percy dodged it,

grabbed his outstretched arm and kneed him in the gut. _The frigid waters going to kill her!_ Ethan fell to the ground and Percy stole a

glance to the hole and his blood ran cold. No sign of Annabeth. Ethan sprang at Percy's side only to be kicked and punched so Ethan

did the logical thing. _She's under too long!_ He ran. Wasting no time Percy jumped off the hill and slid down the slope surfer style. He

ripped his jacket and boots off and plunged into the frigid water diving as deep as he could. It was so dark, the water was taking

every last drop of warmth in him and his head was started to pound. When his lungs felt like they were going to pop Percy surfaced

again and went down hurriedly searching for his Best Friend. _Come on! come on come on! _His numb fingers brushed against

something that wasn't seaweed. He grabbed it and fitfully drag it to the surface just as black dots started to dance before his eyes.

Percy hauled Annabeth out of the hole and lay her down on the snow before he started doing a repeated CPR motion and mouth to

mouth respiratory. Finally Annabeth choked up some water and sprayed it on the ground beside her "P-Percy" she groaned weakly

before her head slumped against the snow. Percy's limbs were shaking violently and his ears were ringing then he noticed that his

shirt was already frozen . Annabeth's hair had come out of its bun and now her wet locks were freezing solid in the wintry night air.

His eyelids were starting to shut but he couldn't leave Annabeth like this. Percy took his socks off and slid his feet back into his dry

boots. He eased Annabeth out of her coat and put her in his dry one carefully shaking from the cold violently all the while. He picked

her up bride style and carried her toward the Chase house, stumbling and feeling like his joints had frozen into ice blocks. The cold

hurt. It stung him and slowed him so he looked like an old man with arthritis. He felt like he was wearing material made from

asphalt. Finally the warm cheery lights of the Chase residents could be seen "HELP!" Percy yelled "HELP!". Malcolm came out onto

the porch with his police face on when he saw Percy. "Annabeth" he gasped and ran up to Percy taking his little sister into his arms

and running back to the house where a shocked and worried Athena stood wringing her hands. Percy watched as they entered the

house not bothering to close the door. The lights seemed to grow dimmer and Percy would have collapsed right on the street if

Lacey hadn't caught him "Don't you dare shut down" she murmured and dragged him into the warm house. Percy didn't remember

much all he did remember was being put on a couch, blanket, hot water bottles, darkness.

When It reaches 50 reviews I will make a bonus chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Something was scuttling around her. Where was she? All Annabeth knew that she was nowhere. Nothing was around her

and nothing was below her. The only thing that existed was her and that sound of feet hitting a non-existent floor.

"Hello?" Annabeth called out hoping for someone to answer, her mom or Percy anyone that would take away the

confusion. A bright light burst to life but it was far below her it was like the sun and yet it was whiter, more comforting

and less torch like. She felt like she should run towards. Like that's where she was supposed to go to succeed in life. If

only she could break the glass that she was standing on. The scuttling got closer and Annabeth's heart leapt into her

throat. A dark silhouette of fuzzy haired person came into view. Instead of normal feet though this person had thick

hairy spider legs with some sort of shoe on the tips of four. Instinctively Annabeth backed up. Did she mention that she

had arachnophobia? The ball of light shot a beam which landed on the creatures face. Standing there in pure horrific

reality was a human spider hybrid with the abdomen and legs of black widow but the chest and face of a living human.

Then Annabeth noticed another disturbing detail. She recognized his face as the creepy clown from McDonald the one

that always was seen in the ad giving out Happy Meals and just generally being an unnatural weirdo. Ronald McDonald's

face was powder white and the red paint surrounding his mouth and eyes looked like they had been made out of fresh

blood. His fuzzy clown hair seemed to glow ruby red the same color as his rubber nose and it didn't help that he was

wearing a McDonalds employee vest and 4 large yellow clown shoes on his widdly spiky legs. Annabeth backed up

unsure on what to do but it was like they were in a glass box for she hit an invisible wall giving an alarmed oof. Ronald

bared his fangs creeping forward slowing as he seemed to chant a few incomprehensible words. Annabeth let out a

strangled yelp trying desperately to claw her way out of the box. Ronald ever so slowly proceeded forward enjoying

every minute his victims panic. Something stirred beside the sneering evil clown. A Lalaloopsy doll from a Happy meal

was walking trance like state towards her. Instead of cute button eyes were glowing orbs of sickly green light. More

green eyes opened behind Ronald and zombied forward silently while all their eyes fixed on Annabeth. Annabeth

screamed piercing the air while she banged on the invisible force frantically. She closed her eyes trying to block it all out

when she suddenly felt him grab her wrist. Annabeth sat up and ripped the arm off. She blinked her eyes wildly as a

scream died in her throat. "Annabeth! It's Okay" Percy soothed beside her as he lay his hand back on her wrist. Just a

dream. Annabeth's breathing slowed she and shivered realizing how cold she was. "How long was I out and what

happened?" she asked blearily. Percy sighed and pushed her back into a lying down position. Annabeth felt the squishy

warmth of hot water bottles covering every inch of mattress "You fell into a frozen pond and fell unconscious for two and

half days." Annabeth shot up "Two and a Half DAYS!?" Percy gently pushed her back down "Yes" he said tugging the

duvet up to her chin "And you have hypothermia so sit still." Annabeth shivered and accepted the extra cover "Where's

everybody?" she asked. Percy pursed his lips and ran his hand through his hair but it returned to its tousled self "They

are going house to house looking for a…." he paused. Annabeth gripped the duvet "a…?" she inquired. Percy exhaled "a

heart monitor for you". Annabeth stared at Percy bewildered "I don't need a heart monitor! I'm fine!" she protested.

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together "Annabeth your heart failed twice, we constantly had to have someone holding

your wrist or have hand on your neck to make sure that you stayed alive. Because of this blizzard no ambulance or

helicopter could reach you. Luckily Lacey was here with her emergency equipment otherwise you'd a been a goner."

Annabeth glared at the ceiling a bit dazed. She suddenly noticed a tube that ran across the bed and under the sheets.

She lifted the sheets carefully and found out that the tube was connected to her wrist. As expected a clear bag of liquid

hung suspended on a metal pole behind her slowly draining the contents into her bloodstream. Gears started turning in

Annabeth's head as the memories of that night. The last memories scared her the most. A force hitting her and looking

up to watch Percy being slugged by a stranger "What happened? How did I even get in the pond?" Percy shifted in his

chair that was standing beside her bed. "How much do you remember?" He asked seriously. Annabeth thought out her

answer carefully "Slipping then cold but also a shove." Why was she hiding how much recalled? "You were pushed by a

guy dressed in black" Annabeth studied Percy for a millisecond. Eyes not keeping contact for long, swallowing too

frequently, hands nervously tapping knee. Percy was hiding something. "Did you get a good look at the attacker?"

Annabeth asked while trying to warm her hands by blowing into them. Percy just shook his head. Someone opened and

closed the door downstairs and three sets of footsteps pounded up the staircase like hurricanes. Athena, Malcolm and

Lacey entered hair covered in flakes of watery snow and coats and jackets still on. Athena sighed "Annabeth" and rushed

forward relieved that her daughter was okay. After all was said and done Annabeth soon she was staring at the flat

screen television. "One of the most historical and valuable possessions of the Queen as you all know was stolen last

Saturday to Sunday night on the HN242 as the artifact was completing its tour. Investigators are still mystified on how

the lightning thief escaped." the news lady stuck behind the screen of the Chases's TV paused before moving onto

weather. Percy pressed down on the red off switch then flung the remote onto the coffee table while trying to hide his

expression "Week old news is booorrrring" Annabeth stated while she tried to put her tangled hair into a bun. Percy sat

back on the couch puffing his hair off his forehead. "Do you need more hot water bottles?" Percy asked. Annabeth rolled

her eyes "No" she said for the millionth time. Sure Percy was just being sweet but did he really need to ask every five

minutes? In response a low rumble vibrated throughout the house and slowly a large snow plow pushed past the street

"Finally!" Percy said triumphantly "I can go home!" Annabeth raised her eyebrow "so you mean you hated being here?"

Percy's smile faded "Of course not. I've been away from home for three days now a.k.a I'm homesick" he left the part

where he was a thief in a police's house out. Before Percy could answer Annabeth noticed something strange occurring

outside. Parading behind the snow plow were three police cruisers and two NYC News truck. Percy followed her gaze and

choked "what are they doing here?" Annabeth squinted at the trucks making sure that she wasn't seeing things. "The

police are here to investigate the crime scene but why the news crew?" All the vans and trucks pulled over except the

police who moved on up to the pond which was a few more blocks down. Like ants pouring out of an anthill the news

reporters flew out of the vans and scrambled to the front door. They pounded on the front door before they caught sight

of the pair staring them through the window. Annabeth shivered pulling the blanket closer and tried to hide her messy

hair and face. The reporters gathered around the window and started tapping on it while asking questions through the

glass "Miss Chase! Is it true that a threat has been carried out against your family?" "Is that the guy who saved you?"

"Do you have and Romantic attachments to your hero?" Percy covered his face and jumped to the window drawing the

curtains closed so only the white flashes around the edges could be seen. "That was interesting" Percy laughed. Secretly

he was panicking. One of those photographers just got a clear shot of his face and if he was in the news it would attract

a whole lot of trouble.

.o0O0o.

Annabeth tapped her fingers against the blanket bored to death. Percy left half an hour ago after the reporters were

'dismissed' as Malcolm called it. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that she had missed three and a half

days of her life which meant she went down on Saturday and today was Wednesday 7:39 p.m. Annabeth went through

her memories one by one. She went to the ice cream shop and had cookie dough ice cream in a cone. Then she went

with Percy to central park and he decided to walking on those railings. After they went to the icy beach and sat around

talking and then… then they went to the pond near their house and... Annabeth realized something in all her memories.

In each one she recalls acting like a total girly blonde by thinking sweetness on Percy. Annabeth literally smacked her

hand across her face. HELLLOOO!? LUKE IS BACK! Annabeth's breath hitched when she remembered what happened the

night she found out about that bastard.

She had been waiting for Luke at their stop sign on the corner beside the bookstore. Luke was giving her another date

that evening and she was getting all dreamy just thinking about him. A sharp wind had sent shivers up her spine so she

stepped into the always empty bookstore and decided to wait by the window. As soon as she entered the familiar musty

smell of paper and coffee drifted in the air giving Annabeth a sense of peace and quiet. Oddly the owner of the store,

Johnson Hick, wasn't at his post beside the cashier and Annabeth's suspicion started to rise. She suddenly heard some

shuffling in the back room and a few tense voices arguing it out. Curiously she floated down the shelves of books and

pressed her ear to the broom closet door. Usually Annabeth would never eavesdrop but this time Athena's genes were

kicking in. "Did you take out Hick?" a familiar voice said "yes and I've also got our supply in weed too. Don't let the boss

know though he always insists on getting 50 percent of every bag" Annabeth heard the swish of plastic as they

examined loot. Annabeth pulled out her phone and began to dial her mom. "what's the matter Ethan your acting like you

just murdered someone, but you did so" "I don't like it!" the rather squirmish voice muttered in response "Your girlfriend

is too nosey not to mention 2 years younger! Luke you're sixteen! If you're dying for love then find some quiet sit still

person" Annabeth restrained her gasp and pressed end on her cell phone. Surely this weirdo wasn't talking to her Luke

but sure enough she heard Luke's husky voice "Ethan you idiot! Don't you see? You make friends with the kid you make

friends with the mother and who is Annabeth's mother?" Annabeth could here this Ethan shifting his weight even though

her ears were pounding and tears were streaming down her cheeks "Athena, architect, private investigator and many

medaled policewomen" "Right" Luke responded "It's not like I love Annabeth or anything" Annabeth's eyes welled up

with more tears that spilled over. She ran out the door silently and grabbed the stop sign ferociously trying as hard as

she could to dry the endless supply of tears. Finally they stopped and she composed herself as she was before facing the

street and watching the cars and just in time. Luke tapped her on her shoulder and she spun around coldly. He flashed

her a white smile and handed her a perfect red rose even though she was depressed and had a emotion overload she

still internally melted at the gesture. Annabeth didn't accept the rose. She stared at Luke while a few stray tears hit her

jacket. "Grey eyes what's wrong?" Luke asked entwining his fingers with hers a look of genuine concern crossing his

face. Annabeth tore her hand away "I don't know! why don't you go ask Ethan?" she shrieked and ran unable to contain

her anger at Luke for hurting her that way. She wanted him to tell her it was a mistake, she wanted him to say that it

was all a prank. Instead Luke caught up and grabbed her by the hood of her coat and dragged her back into the

bookstore while she tried to fight but she was too weak compared to him. He shoved her into the back broom closet and

slammed the door. Annabeth hit the wall and crumpled to the floor while a few brooms and mops scattered around her.

Two taps came from the door and Luke opened it while a ugly teen with a black eye patch stepped in and crossed his

thick arms "So" Luke sneered "how'd you find out?" Annabeth spat at Luke but knew that she could never escape with

two almost men guarding the door. "you two argue louder than you think, doors aren't made from titanium y'know"

Ethan stepped forward and smacked her across the face "don't smart alec us" Annabeth held the stinging part of her

face wincing at the sudden pain. Luke stepped forward and pushed Ethan back "no need for that" he muttered. Luke

stared at Annabeth with his steely blue eyes as if he was probing her memories and mind searchingly "So Annabeth the

secret is out so what?" Annabeth stood and hopped on her tip toes facing Luke and so close she could smell his cologne

"So what? You think I'm not going to tell my mom, my brother and pretty much every single police man woman and dog

around?" Luke just smirked "No your not" Ethan flicked a gun out and pointed it to Annabeth's forehead causing beads

of sweat to break out and give her the adrenaline goose bumps. Luke made a strangled noise and smacked the gun

away "NO you Neanderthal! You kill her and Athena will NEVER stop in tracking then catching us!" shamefully Ethan

backed up into the corner shoving his hands in his pockets and grumbling a few disappointed words. "If you're not going

to kill me what are you going to do?" Annabeth asked forcefully but her tears betrayed her. Luke stared at her again and

she started to wonder how he really got that scar "Annabeth, you have friends and family right? now wouldn't it be a

shame if if one of them were for instance hurt or fatally wounded or maybe even kidnapped" Luke said casually. He

paused letting his words sink in. So what he was saying is that if she didn't corporate then someone close to her would

probably die. Annabeth shrunk a bit her eyes breaking from their intense glare at Luke.

Annabeth shook her head shooting the memory to the back of her skull and shuttered. Like the memory of the day Percy

showed up at camp Annabeth tucked the Luke memory deep away. "Annabeth! Lacey's made some Chicken noodle

soup! I'm bringing some up!" Athena yelled from down the stairs

.o0O0o.

Nico wasn't listening while Reyna was explaining the format and schedules for soldiers overseas. In fact he

wasn't listening in Drama class fifteen minutes later all he could think about was what happened at Annabeth's. Percy

gave them a phone call after he didn't come back for two days straight but since the chief police was beside Percy no

real information was passed. Now they were back at school but he couldn't talk to Percy until they got home and he was

dying to know what the 'accident' was. Reyna elbowed his rib cage and nodded her head towards the rather bulky

teacher. "Nico, you weren't listening! As I said in drama you must step out of your comfort zone to become a good actor

or actress so today you will be in the most uncomfortable scenes for your own good." Miss Zilch backed up and studied

Nico carefully. "You and Reyna dance. Like the old balls in all the fairy tales Nico you be a prince and Reyna a princess

now dance like the characters you are playing." Nico glanced at Reyna nervously and couldn't help but notice that she

had the same dusted pink cheeks he had. "Hop to it! We're waiting!" Miss Zilch said irritated and pushed them forward

while the rest of the class murmured and snickered at the two standing in front of them. Awkwardly Nico placed a hand

on Reyna's hip and she slid her hand into his while putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. This was going to be a long

day.

So uh hey guys. I FINALLY was able to get this done. But only because I'm sick today. I'm going to admit it this is not

my absolute best. Next Chapter could be about:

A) About Leo and Piper

B) Nico and Reyna or

C) Hazel

If you want you can vote but you don't have to. Also thank you all reviewers! I got I think 7 reviews last chapter which

is wonderful! As always thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Me: Guess what people! Im back!

Person: Oh know she's got that evil glint in her eyes again!

Me: what?

Person: what did you do now? Explode goode? Kill Leo?

Me: Hmm well I did drink chocolate milk without a single dollop of whipped cream

Person: That might do it.

Chapter 8

Reyna poked her spoon back into her thermos retrieving more salty noodles sloshing in broth from her soup Hylla had homemade. She stared across at Nico

who was trying to achieve in getting every last seed out of his pomegranate with his tongue. Nico actually wasn't bad in boy standards. Black floppy hair,

deep brown eyes that you could easily lose yourself in and olive skin. He was pretty dang handsome like that tall dark stranger every girl dreams of. Yet

Nico wasn't anything near as tall as the tallest guy and he was no stranger. Reyna tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear again "Have you killed that

thing yet?" She asked. Nico looked up "No" he answered blandly and wasted no time to attack his prey again. Reyna sighed and returned to playing with her

soup. Hylla made awesome soup. Hylla made awesome anything, she was like the idol older sister. She was smart, brave, caring, fun but always had time to

listen to anything Reyna had to say. Unlike their father… Speaking of Hylla she was going to pick her up today and they were going to the army run. Hylla

and her always loved the army run it just felt like they were one step closer to Mum when they did it. "Reyna are you ok?" Reyna snapped to and dropped

her spoon "pardon?" she asked slightly confused. "You looked like you were being strangled by a cat." Reyna recomposed herself "Just thinking" she sighed.

Nico raised a dark eyebrow "what were you thinking of if you don't mind me asking?" "my Mum" Reyna replied. Nico picked at his pomegranate awkwardly

"Did something happen or…" Reyna slightly laughed "Sorry I should explain, My Mum was a General sent over seas when I was 10. Two weeks before she

was scheduled to come home she was kidnapped by terrorists and carried off. They never found a body or any trace she was just …. lost" Reyna fiddled with

the spoon waiting for the accursed 'I'm Sorry' and any other form of sympathy. She looked up and was surprised to find Nico unchanged, just looking at her

with those huge brown eyes "Expected that" he mumbled. Reyna scooted her chair in a bit more "how?" Nico crunched on another seed. "Not everyone's has

had a perfect life" Reyna shrugged "Fair enough" the silence settled over the lunch table again making everyone around them seem louder in comparison.

"Nico, somethings up you seen a bit out of it today." Nico glanced up at her "just a lot on my mind" Reyna crossed her arms "Alright you've acted to secretly

for too long, we're playing 20 questions now, and I'll go first." Nico threw his head back and groaned "I Hate that game!"

"Well to bad we're playing it… why do you always wear black?"

Nico shrugged "It's easier to hide when you're wearing dark colors"

Makes sense. At least the rumors of being Emo wasn't true. "My turn what's the saddest sight you've ever scene?" Reyna cocked her head at the odd

question. She skimmed through her memories falling upon one she never had told anyone. "I was going to the waterfall at Camp Halfblood to meet Hylla

and found that Annabeth was already there. She was sobbing her eyes out and then she threw the locket her boyfriend ,Luke, gave her over the edge and

watched it fall into the ocean below." Nico dropped his pomegranate "Wait! What was his last name?" Nico's eyes seemed to dilate while he spoke "Castellan

why?" Reyna said carefully. Nico seemed to have a million things going through his mind "Did you meet him?" Nico was gazing at her intently waiting for her

reply "Why?" she asked slowly. Nico leaned forward "please just answer the question!" he almost growled "Ya" Reyna chose her words carefully "he was

what you would call the Jock of the world. Loved by everyone" Nico seemed to contemplate on that entering a deep silence. "Why?" Reyna asked again "Uh I

have a score to settle with that bully" Nico muttered obviously lying. "That's not the reason" Reyna pushed. Before she could ask any more questions Nico

stood up pushing his chair back noisily. "I gotta go" he said while walking around the table and down the rows of crowded noisy lunch tables. Reyna craned

her neck and watched his dark figure. She noticed Annabeth and Percy sitting alone at their lunch table laughing and trading food items but when Nico

passed their table his hand came out of his black jean pockets and he put four fingers facing down pressed against his leg. Reyna watched as her friend left

out the door. Not a minute after he left Percy got up and walked out of the lunch room. "Interesting" Reyna muttered. She stacked her garbage and through

it in the trash. She moved her way through the room and into the hallway looking both ways for any sign of the boys. Nothing. She picked a side and jogged

down it checking the windows of classrooms and looking in every cubby. All that she saw were empty lines of lockers. She turned a corner and almost

slammed into Annabeth. "Reyna, Have you seen Percy? he said he was going to the bathroom but then he didn't come out and some kid said that the

bathroom was empty" Reyna's suspicions started to rise even more. "I can't find Nico either. Lets look for them together? double eyes will work better than

one pair" Annabeth shrugged "true dat" she smiled and the pair jogged down the halls. They looked behind the dumpster and found Drew sucking another

victim's face off. They looked in the library and parking lot but still couldn't find them. Finally the bell rang signaling the end of Lunch. Annabeth and Reyna

walked wearily through the halls. "Where on earth could they be!?" Annabeth groaned. Someone slipped there arm around Annabeth's waist. "I don't know

where 'they' are but you're in my dreams baby" Annabeth elbowed Peyton in the gut "beat it" she spat but Peyton just grinned "You totally dig me" he

waggled his eyebrows. A small crowd was gathering around the two of them. "Annabeth, baby, give me a shot. I wanna give myself to you!" Annabeth

scowled at Peyton slapping his hand off her waist "sorry I don't accept cheap gives" She replied. A few 'Ohhh's' and 'Burn' came out of the flocking kids.

Peyton ignored them and pressed closer to Annabeth in determination. "So whataya say Annie babe wanna come to my place?" Annabeth wrinkled her nose

"I don't know. Will two people fit under a rock?" more howls of laughter came from the ever growing crowd. Peyton's face turned red and he grabbed

Annabeth's arm squeezing it hard "Look here blondie-" he was cut off by a shoe being smacked across the back of his head. "Get lost Peyton, we all know

you stink at fighting" Reyna seethed. Peyton clenched his teeth and squeezed Annabeth's arm while she struggled harder trying to get the blood back into

her arm. Peyton dragged Annabeth forward toward Reyna and raised his fist. "You'll regret that you little witch." Reyna smiled sweetly "as if" she retorted

before kicking him where the sun don't shine. Peyton's eye's watered up while his face took on the color of an eggplant. Annabeth took the golden

opportunity to land a nice punch to Peyton's stomach earning her arm freedom. Peyton squirmed a bit but rose off the ground his muscles shivering in rage

as he stared at the two girls. "I'm gonna ! %#$&*_# -" Peyton was cut off when Percy and Nico jumped in front of the girls separating them from Peyton.

"Calm down Peyton you look like a christmas clown" Percy chuckled "YOU!" Peyton hissed "I've wanted to gut you since the moment you walked in !"

Peyton's face was like a squashed tomato " Percy just laughed "You wanted to but you're too much of a sissy to try." Peyton was shaking with anger now "as

if you would fight me" he failed a taunt "your Percy Jackson, you'd never fight" Percy yawned "you got that right, I wouldn't fight but I'd still win."

Peyton tried to punch Percy but missed " Oh ya well I can force you to fight!" Peyton tried to sloppily punch again. The tension in the crowd started to rise as

they chanted who they wanted to conquer" Percy would effortlessly dodge every strike while Peyton was getting tireder and tireder with each punch. Finally

Percy ducked under Peyton's arm and came up behind him "I win" he stated while grabbing Peyton's left shoulder and clamping down hard on it. 1-2-3-4-5

Peyton collapsed unconscious. Percy wiped his hands off on his jeans and looked at the silent crowd "I technically didn't fight. I moved outta the way and

made a defensive move" Just then ran in on the scene and broke through the crowd. He pointed to Percy, Reyna, Nico, Annabeth, and Peyton. "You five.

Principal's office now. The rest of you to your classes!"

.

.o0O0o.

.

"Oh my goodness Percy was soo hot! he just took over that fight like a boss and completely oblivated Peyton!" Rachel said from across the picnic table

outside the school. Rachel obviously had a huge crush on Percy. She would talk non-stop for hours about him. Piper rolled her eyes "Rach, please we've

heard enough! I want to enjoy my time on spare not hear endless amount of boy talk!" Juniper looked sideways at her "Oh speaking of boys, guess who's

going to camp this year!" Katie looked up from her book "Who?"

"Grover!" Juniper squealed "He's now a counselor there! I still have a chance" Rachel cracked a smile and elbowed Piper in the ribs "Maybe Dylan Doo is

going" Piper gasped "Oh gods no! that creep could audition to be a gremlin no problem" Katie laughed. Rachel sighed a dreamy look dancing in her green

eyes "You know I just want to know more about Percy" Piper crossed her arms "you know who i want to know more about? Annabeth." Katie closed her book

"Why" she asked hugging the book to her chest. Piper looked into the brown eyes of Katie "That girl is just so mysterious. For the year and a half I've lived

here she was just so gloomy and never had any friends but rocked at defending herself and was good at everything. Then all of a sudden boom her apparent

Bff showed up and she all of a sudden had a past." Katie shrugged. "Beats me I only met her at camp like a year ago" Juniper picked at her nails "Maybe

she's just shy" Piper shook her head "not possible". Rachel remained quiet. Piper looked at Rachel curiously "Rach? You know anything?" Rachel fiddled with

her phone. Juniper placed a hand on her shoulder "what happened?" she asked softly. Rachel took a deep breath "Me and Annabeth used to be friends until

she just shut down and didn't talk to anyone after…." Katie looked confused "after what?" Rachel pursed her lips "Annabeth was best friends with Percy

around four years ago. Percy had to move though after summer ended so when he left we accepted her into our group of friends which was Charles, Silena

and me." Rachel took a deep breath and continued. "Life was good by the end of the year Annabeth was dating her long time friend, Luke, and we were all

really close. Roughly eight months later Charles was accepted onto a cruise ship as a handyman and Silena who was dating Charles at the time went with

him to be a volunteer children lifeguard." Rachel swallowed visually starting to get distressed "They would skype us and tell us how much they loved it.

Charles loved working with the people and fixing the smaller things like phones, tvs and other electrical work and Silena adored being in the kiddie pool

dressed as a mermaid and giving the kids things like fake pearls and helping them swim." Rachel's hands started twitching and she rubbed them together to

try and hide it "Then Annabeth broke up with Luke and he disappeared. She wouldn't say a thing about it. One night when we were walking together

Annabeth told me that she had something important to tell me about being in danger. When she was about to spit it out she looked in the distance and

stopped short. She ran home immediately and wouldn't explain." Rachel's eyes misted over and she closed them struggling to continue "Then the Cruise

ship, Princess Andromeda, the one Charles and Silena were working on exploded." a tear traced down her cheek "Charles was.. was killed in the

e-explosion but Silena survived and when the lifeboats were all full she jumped and swam to the nearest shoreline still in costume. But- but- a cobra got to

on shore and she was dead wi-within 5 min- min -uts sh- she-" Rachel buried her head in her arms and started sobbing. All three girls were instantly around

her giving her hugs and saying how sorry they were. Rachel waved them off insisting that she was fine and she dried her tears the best she could. "That ss-

ame day" Rachel continued "Annabeth was sent to the hospital in h-hysterics she was sc-creaming that it was all her fault and and had to be put on d-drugs

to calm her down." Rachel wiped her eyes again "After she stopped talking-g to m-me an-and" Rachel started crying again this time hugging Katie while the

fat tears rolled off her cheeks like water on an umbrella. Rachel finally calmed down subdued to minor sniffles and a few tears after 15 minutes. "Well this is

depressing" Piper complained. "Agreed" Katie mumbled. Rachel wiped her eyes "Lets go find Leo, he's probably bored to death. Besides I need a joker right

now" Juniper groaned "but this school is huge! he could be anywhere!"

"Okay then, lets split up! First one to find Leo is treated to a Duberrys Nectar drink or Ambrosia Donut. Text each other once you find him. Got it" Piper

suggested. Each girl perked up at the thought of getting an expensive Ambrosia or Nectar beverage which happened to be _the _best food item in the world.

"GO" Katie yelled and they all bounced off the picnic table bolting for the school. When they got inside each one took either a hallway or the stairs. Piper ran

down a hallway and past the gym. She sprinted to the half used wing. If she know Leo he would probably either be setting up a prank or making a teacher's

life hell. Piper past a hallway with unused lockers down it. She skidded to a halt and backed up. Beside a window streaming with light was an old rickety

wooden bench where Leo sat with his back to her. He was whistling an old 80's tune rather sadly while he was hunched over something. Piper smirked and

slowly moved forward sneaking stealthily up on Leo when she say what he was working on she stopped. In his hand was a Butterfly but it wasn't real. The

butterfly was the same size as any butter fly but its body was covered in the tiniest solar panels and the Wings were micro thin pieces of blue translucent

stiff glass like substance. Leo kept whistling away as he screwed an antenna in place and looked over the beautiful creation a final time. Piper noticed a

faded picture laid out on his knee of a small boy holding a blow torch proudly while a lady behind him smiled and was gently guiding his hands so the blue

flame hit the right spot. Leo pocketed the picture and got up to leave when he came suddenly face to face with Piper. He jumped backwards tripping over

the bench and landing on his back "BRONZE BULLS GIRL! What the hay are you doing!" Piper covered her laugh and helped Leo up. "Finishing a contest

which I have officially won" Leo checked his butterfly over and sighed as he found it alright. Piper's curiosity got hold of her "What's that?" Leo looked at the

mechanical butterfly "oh this? Nothin"

"Oh that is definitely something" Piper pursued "Fine" Leo grumbled "It's just a butterfly" Piper raised an eyebrow "Just a butterfly? what is it some sort of

decoration? or.." Leo sighed and pushed the head in. The wings fluttered and it took off down the hall in the graceful manners all butterflies had. Piper

gaped "Leo thats amazing! you made that?" Leo smirked "well I am Mr. Awesome" Piper bumped his shoulder "I see you're also " Leo shrugged smiling "I

am " The butterfly disappeared around the corner. "Better catch that before the teachers do." Piper said. Leo walked down the hall and whistled a small

tune. As if magic the light blue butterfly returned to his hand. "Why'd you make it?" Piper asked. Leo smiled sadly "My mother once told me 'people

misunderstand machines Mijo, they see them as tools not art we shall change that yes?' so every year I make something beautiful for my Moms birthday"

Piper smiled "Thats sweet, she's going to love that I know" Piper said gesturing to the Butterfly. Leo sighed again "She would've" he mumbled "Pardon?"

Piper inquired. Leo forced a fake smile "Oh nothing, I understand you won a contest" Piper grinned "Oh yeah! Time to rub that in their faces!" Piper brought

out her iphone and texted her three firends.

_Found Leo! :P Meet you guys at my car. Its Duberry's time! _

Half an hour later Piper was biting into a Zing Donut its whipped creamy inside and amazing flavour made her melt. The waitress, a curly light brown hair

with natural highlights of gold, came back to them. "can I get you anything else?" she asked. Leo nodded "how about your number?" Leo smirked. The

waitress rolled her eyes "Good luck trying to contact me" Leo sat up "Wait why?" the waitress stepped a bit closer "First off I don't have a cell phone,

secondly I don't know the home line of where I'm currently living and third is that I'm moving back to Canada soon." Juniper looked the girl up and down

"you live in Canada?"

"yup" she answered popping the p. "What's your name?" Katie asked politely "I'm Bell Whisk" The waitress answered. "Well then Miss Whisk could I get one

of the old fashion sodas?" Juniper requested. Bell smiled "oh those are good" Katie puffed air "Fine I'll take one too"

"me three"

"me four" Piper came out of her pastry bliss "Sure i'll have one too" Bell jotted down on her notepad "So that's five old fashioned sodas?" the group nodded

in response.

.

.o0O0o.

.

Annabeth stepped out of the downtown library into the night air locking the door behind her. It was a clear night only the sliver of the moon showed but of

course no stars in Manhattan. She had been volunteering for 4 hours to help organize the books and she was exhausted. Luckily Malcolm at let her use his

car otherwise she would've let down on her promise. Annabeth walked down the shoveled pathway to the back of the building where the parking lot held her

ticket home. She walked past the tire marks in the snow to the last car left in the parking lot and unlocked the car eager to turn on the heat. Annabeth

looked to the side and noticed a small dark splotch standing out in the white snow. Looked like oil. She better not have leaked oil, Malcolm would kill her.

Curiously Annabeth bent down and stuck her index finger in bringing it up to reveal a sticky red substance. Blood. Looking closer now Annabeth noticed foot

prints and a line of dots across the snow into a shadow where a clump of something lay. Annabeth's heartbeat picked up and she gently moved forward

"Hello?" she asked softly. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness revealing that the lump was a mangled person surrounded by blood. Annabeth cautiously

looked around then walked up to the body slowly as if she was walking on thin ice. She stopped dead horror and dread filling her stomach. "

PERCY!?"


End file.
